No One Except You
by AJ Styles P1
Summary: Ash esta harto de apoyar a todo mundo ya que lo único que recibe son traiciones (no todos lo traicionan pero bueno) y ahora solo hará lo que el le convenga, para esto cambia su personalidad a alguien frió, callado y solitario, pero alguien le hará ver que no todos son malos, aunque para esto tenga que soportar múltiples rechazos por parte de Ash
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Hola amigos aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles una nueva historia, esta historia se me vino a la mente hace algunos días, y pensé en plasmarla en el mundo de Pokemon, espero que les guste.**

 _ **6 Meses Antes…**_

Nos encontramos en Kalos, mas especifico en Ciudad Lumiose en una casa de 2 pisos en donde un chico de cabello cortó azabache, piel morena, ojos cafés y con unas zetas en las mejillas estaba reunido con su mamá en una cena especial ya que se estaba celebrando que este chico había sido seleccionado para estudiar en otra región, lo cual tenía muy contenta a su mamá, el nombre de este chico es Ash Ketchum.

Este vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una playera negra y azul y una camisa de manga corta negra, está la llevaba abierta.

Originalmente proviene de la región de Kanto, pero gracias al trabajo de su mamá tuvieron que mudarse de dicha región. Llevan ya 2 meses viviendo en la región de Kalos, así que Ash ya se ha acostumbrado a la nueva región.

Pero no todo es como parece, Ash está sufriendo una frustración algo severa, la razón es algo simple, el cambio no ha sido fácil, pero hay algo más que hace que esta frustración sea grave.

Ash es considerado un chico muy amistoso, que apoya a los demás con sus problemas, no importando el tamaño de estos, pero con el paso del tiempo Ash fue dejando de lado algo muy importante: Su propio ser. Ash fue dejando de importante lo que él quería, solo por hacer lo correcto, y la frustración fue creciendo a un punto donde no lo soportaría, y lo sacaría de su pecho en un momento poco oportuno. Además de que ha soportado varias traiciones de personas en las que llego a confiar, incluso llego a sufrir una traición amorosa, siendo esta la detonante para querer provocar un cambio en el.

Ahorita ha podido mantenerse tranquilo ante toda esta frustración ya que sería el último día, por al menos los próximos 6 meses, así trataría de pasársela bien.

-Bien hijo, mañana te vas a Unova de intercambio, ¿Cómo te sientes? – _Pregunto su mamá muy orgullosa de su hijo_.

-Bien mamá, no puedo esperar- _Respondió Ash de una manera algo fría_. Su mamá se dio cuenta de eso.

-Hijo ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pasa algo malo? – _Pregunto su Mamá preocupada_.

-No mamá, no me pasa nada- _Respondió Ash algo fastidiado_.

-Vamos hijo, tú no eres así, vamos puedes decirme lo que quieras, confía en mi- _Dijo su mamá con un tono tierno y compasivo_.

En ese momento, Ash comprendió que su mamá solo quiere ayudarlo, enojarse con ella por sus problemas sería algo estúpido y sin sentido, así que lo mejor sería decirle a su mamá que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que tomo una postura seria.

-Mamá creo que no necesito decirte lo que he hecho, a donde he llegado, o a donde iré, o que es lo que pasa conmigo ya que tú lo sabes, siempre has estado para mí- _Dijo Ash con un tono serio_. Su mamá solo escuchaba. -La verdad es… Que ya no sé adónde voy, ya no sé cuál es mi siguiente objetivo, y tú sabes que siempre tengo objetivos y siempre sé a dónde voy- _Explicaba Ash_ -He tomado mucho tiempo de mi vida siendo un chico "modelo" apoyando y cuidando a todo el mundo que he olvidado acerca de mi prioridad número uno, me olvidad de Ash Ketchum- _Tomo un tiempo para respirar_ -Esto no tiene que ver contigo, con la familia y amigos, esto tiene todo que ver con Ash Ketchum- _Exclamo Ash_ -Estoy harto de ser buena onda y limpiar los errores de los demás y recibir traiciones a cambio, estoy cansado de siempre hacer lo correcto, a partir de ahora hare mis cosas- _Concluyo_.

Delia al escuchar esto estaba atónita, no creía lo que escuchaba, pero en cierto modo comprendió que su hijo se sienta de esa forma, ya que ella y su hijo eran muy cercanos y se llegaban a contar gran parte de lo que pasaba, así que lo mejor que ella podía hacer era apoyarlo en este cambio (Aunque esto provoque un cambio de 180° en Ash). Acto seguido Ash se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

Al momento de entrar a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y repetía la misma frase "Estoy harto de hacer lo correcto, a partir de ahora solo hare lo mío". Hasta que decidió cambiarse y terminar los últimos detalles de su viaje, para terminar, acostándose y dormirse.

 _ **Día de la Partida…**_

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Kalos, faltaban unos minutos para que Ash abordara el avión rumbo a Unova, su mamá por respeto a lo que le dijo a su hijo, no le dijo a ninguno de los amigos de Ash que estarían en el aeropuerto para evitar que Ash se moleste, además de que Ash pidió que ninguno de sus amigos fuera.

Ash llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera azul y un chaleco de mezclilla, estaba muy tranquilo, a pesar de que exploto un poco ayer.

-Bueno Mamá, esta es la despedida- _Dijo Ash en un tono tranquilo_.

-Hay hijo, cuídate mucho, te voy a extrañar mucho- _Dijo Delia muy triste_.

-No te preocupes mamá, no será un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, yo también te extrañare- _Dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa, para evitar que su madre llorara_.

-Disfruta tu estancia haya, cuídate- _Dijo su mamá con una sonrisa_. Acto seguido le dio un abrazo a su hijo el cual correspondió con mucho gusto, después del abrazo Ash, subió a su avión y el avión despego.

Su mamá movía la mano mientras el avión se iba y se perdía en las nubes, su mamá estaba contenta de que su hijo se fuera a otro lugar para que pueda cumplir sus objetivos haya, pero lo que no sabía es el giro que daría la personalidad de Ash al regresar de ese viaje.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno por ahora esto sería todo, si se dieron cuenta la personalidad de Ash dará un giro de 180° ya que no será energético, y apoyara a los demás como estamos acostumbrados, este Ash será alguien frio y solitario, solo se preocupará por sí mismo y por nadie más (Por ahora).**

 **Ahora se preguntarán de donde saqué esta personalidad de Ash, bueno si pasan por Youtube y buscan "AJ Styles No One Promo" más o menos se darán cuenta, decidí tomar la etapa de AJ Styles que tuvo en el 2013 y adaptarla a esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **El capítulo 1 será sobre el regreso de Ash a Kalos, lo que pasara en Unova será un poco explicado mediante Recuerdos, pero no habrá tantos ya que el querer cambiar su actitud la tiene antes de partir.**

 **Este Fan Fic sera Amourshipping, aunque no habrá tanto amor ya que Ash en este Fan Fic será más frio, mas callado y quizá algo agresivo.**

 **Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, sin más que decir me despido.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Big Return and a New Ash?

**CAPÍTULO 1: A BIG RETURN AND A NEW ASH?**

 **Hola amigos aquí de nuevo AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Aclaración: Ash tendrá una personalidad fría, callada y un poco con casi todos, habrá ciertas excepciones como su mamá y algunas otras personas, aunque con ellas solo será alguien tranquilo.**

 **Sin más que decir, empecemos con esto.**

En el capítulo anterior Ash le explico a su mamá el cómo se sentía y la frustración que traía ya desde hace algún tiempo, además de que Ash partió a la región de Unova.

 _ **Tiempo Actual…**_

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Ash se fue a la región Unova, hoy es el día que regresara a Kalos, por lo que su mamá estaba contenta, ya que vería a su hijo primero, así que se dispuso a preparar todo para pasar un día con el (le preparo su banquete favorito, le acomodo su cuarto, le compro un gran regalo, y paso al aeropuerto para esperar la llegada de Ash. No pasaron más de 30 minutos para que Delia viera el avión en el que Ash iba descendiendo, para que después los pasajeros salieran a recoger sus maletas. Pasaron otros 10 minutos y las personas empezaron a bajar del avión, Delia pudo visualizar a Ash y noto un gran cambio en el.

El cabello de Ash estaba más largo a tal punto que le podía cubrir la cara, dejo que su bello facial creciera un poco, aunque a simple vista no se veía, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla roto (solo un poco), una playera negra con un logotipo de una P y un 1 de color blanco, llevaba puesto una chamarra de cuero con gorro (o capucha) y usaba una gorra negra. Delia vio que Ash tenía una mirada neutra y algo fría, había cambiado mecho, vio que tomo su maleta y se dispuso a gritarle y levantar su mano para llamar su atención.

-¡ASH!- _Grito Delia._

Esto llamo la atención de Ash que simplemente volteo y se acercó a ella, pero no cambiaba su expresión.

-Hola Ma- _Dijo Ash muy neutro_.

Ella noto el tono de voz que uso, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, pensó que quizá tuvo un problema antes de subir del avión o algo parecido. Acto seguido decidieron ir directamente a su casa, durante el camino Delia le conto a su hijo que pudo hacer el proceso para inscribir a Ash en la Universidad en la carrera que el quería (Lic. Lenguas) y que entraba en 2 semanas. Ash agradeció ese detalle ya que las inscripciones terminaban una semana antes de que Ash regresara a Kalos.

Ash le conto a su mamá acerca de su viaje a Unova y sobre algunas experiencias que tuvo, por primera vez en el día Ash se le "Podía asimilar una sonrisa" ya que cuando contaba una experiencia más o menos buena llegaban varia malas. Así que su comportamiento frio seguía latiendo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otra casa…**_

Se podía ver a 2 mujeres en la sala tomando un poco de té mientras veían películas, una de las mujeres tenía alrededor de 30 años que vestía una Blusa negra y unos pantalones azules, esta ropa hacia que su atractiva figura resaltara. Mientras que la otra joven tenía unos 18 años de cabello rubio miel, el cual lo lleva suelto. Sus ojos son de color azul claro. Vestía una camiseta de hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro y unas zapatillas negras con rosa.

Ellas se encontraban hablando amenamente acerca de varias cosas como el nuevo vecindario ya que recientemente se habían mudado a Ciudad Lumiose por cuestiones de la Universidad de la joven y en parte por el trabajo de su mamá.

-Y dime Serena, ¿Cómo has visto esta mudanza? – _Pregunto la mujer (la cual es su madre) con una sonrisa_.

-La verdad me siento muy bien de haber venido aquí, lo malo es que no conozco a nadie aquí- _Respondió Serena_.

-Bueno, en si hay alguien que podrías conocer- _Exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿Así? Y ¿Quién es? – _Pregunto Serena con mucha curiosidad_.

\- ¿Recuerdas a nuestra vecina Delia? – _Pregunto la madre._ Serena simplemente asintió. -Bueno desde que llegamos hasta ahorita Delia y yo hemos sido amigas, al paso del tiempo fui conociéndola mejor, ella me comento acerca de su hijo que estaba en ese entonces en Unova y dijo que volvería en 3 meses, de hecho, yo creo que ya regreso, dime hija ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? - _Pregunto la Señora._

-Claro, pero por ahora no, quiero tomar mis últimos días de vacaciones para tomar un descanso- _Respondió Serena_.

Acto seguido, siguieron tomando té y disfrutando del día.

 _ **Volviendo Con Ash…**_

El día paso muy tranquilo: Comieron el manjar que Delia le hizo a su hijo; algo que le alegro a la mujer fue que el apetito de Ash seguía siendo el mismo, solo que comía más despacio y con calma, al terminar de comer. Su mamá le dijo que tenía una sorpresa en la cochera de la casa, Ash tuvo curiosidad de saber que era. Al llegar se llevó una tremenda sorpresa era una moto (MV Agusta F4CC) de color negra, Ash al verla se sorprendió mucho al verla, ya que nunca pensaba algo asi.

-Mamá, no debiste…- _Dijo Ash sorprendido, pero se controló rápidamente para no dejar que sus emociones salieran_.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto, además te viene bien con el estilo que traes, eso y para que no se te sea tardado caminar, para ir a la Universidad- _Exclamo su mamá con una sonrisa_. Acto seguido le entrego un casco negro y le dijo que pediría que le pintarían algo que él quisiera, así que Ash vio su playera y le dijo que el logo que tenía su playera tuviera el casco, y su madre acepta gustosamente la petición.

El resto del día paso sin mucha importancia hasta la noche, Ash subió a su habitación, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso en una silla. Acto seguido se cambió y se acostó en su cama, pensó en cómo sería la Universidad, pero no le importo mucho ya que daría todo de él, así que termino por dormirse

 _ **2 Semanas Después…**_

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Ash regreso de Unova, durante las 2 semanas antes de entrar al colegio no hizo nada interesante, solo se dedicaba a salir en su moto a dar vueltas nocturnas por el vecindario.

Ash se acababa de despertar, si necesidad de que su mamá le llamara, fue algo que adapto mientras estaba en Unova, acto seguido se cambió de ropa, se puso la misma ropa con la que regreso, solo que el gorro lo puso en su mochila (la cual era negra) y la chamarra la cargaba con una mano, además que tomo unos guantes negros con la zona de los dedos gris, y que tenían una P y un 1 en las palmas, acto seguido bajo las escaleras para desayunar.

Desayuno unos Huevos con Jamón que le había hecho su mamá, al terminar lavo sus recipientes para después ponerse su chamarra de cuero con gorro e ir directamente a la cochera, siendo seguido por su madre. Ya en la cochera tomo su casco (que ya tenía el logo que pidió Ash).

-Hijo, cuídate, y que te diviertas en tu primer día de clases- _Dijo su madre con una sonrisa_.

-Si mamá- _Respondió con simpleza Ash_.

Después de eso Ash y su mamá se abrazaron para que finalmente Ash se pusiera su casco y saliera en su moto de su casa.

 _ **Mientras a lado…**_

Podemos encontrar a Serena saliendo de su casa, apenas se había despedido de su mamá y se dirigía a la Universidad, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa sin hombreras negra y un chaleco de color rosa, además de un sombrero rosa con un moño negro.

Al salir pudo ver que una moto paso enfrente de ella, volteo para la casa de la amiga de su mamá Delia y vio que la cochera estaba cerrándose lo que supuso que su hijo Ash se había marchado, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, así que decidió seguir con su camino hacia la Universidad.

 _ **Volviendo con Ash…**_

Ash apenas había llegado a la universidad, la cual vio el nombre "Universidad Lumiose" (Donde las mentes brillan) pudo notar que el terreno de la Universidad era algo grande, y según lo que sabía la universidad se dividía en 2 Campus (Central y Rehiletes) y tenía entendido que su edificio estaba en el segundo campus (Rehiletes), lo que hizo que rápidamente se dirigiera al estacionamiento que había en ese campus, al llegar estaciono su motocicleta en una zona para estas, y le entrego las llaves y el casco al guardia que estaba a cargo. Para que después de su mochila sacara su gorro y se lo pusiera y que finalmente se pusiera su capucha e ir directamente a su edificio y su salón.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno, con esto concluimos por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo Ash se presentara con todo su Salón, además de que Serena al fin conocerá a Ash.**

 **Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, además de sus ideas para que la historia sea más de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day First Problems

**CAPITULO 2: FIRST DAY AND FIRST PROBLEMS**

 **Hola amigos, aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: Ash tendrá una personalidad fría, callada y un poco con casi todos, habrá ciertas excepciones como su mamá y algunas otras personas, aunque con ellas solo será alguien tranquilo.**

 **Otra cosa: Con el paso de la historia se dará el origen de como Ash trastorno su personalidad, ya sea por medio de Flashbacks o alguna explicación que Ash dé.**

 **Sin más que decir, empecemos con esto.**

En el capítulo anterior Ash había regresado a Kalos con una actitud diferente, era alguien frio, agresivo y solitario, ya han pasado 2 semanas desde su regreso, Ash salió rumbo a la universidad en su nueva motocicleta, y así empezar su primer día en la universidad.

 _ **10 Minutos antes de la 7:00 AM (Hora de entrada) …**_

Nos encontramos con una hermosa chica peli-miel, la cual está ingresando a su nuevo edificio, se siente nerviosa porque es su primer día y no sabe cómo serán sus nuevos compañeros, entro a su salón designado y vio unas cuantas mochilas, ella prosiguió a dejarla, para después ir a su casillero para dejar su sombrero y una que otra cosa, cuando llega un chico calvo, el cual tenía una bufanda negra en el cuello con una copa con una copa la cual tenía una especie de líquido verde.

-Hola Hermosa- _Dijo el chico con tono seductor_.

-Hola- _Dijo Serena con mucha simpleza_.

-Te vez hermosa hoy- _Dijo este chico con tono seductor_.

-Gracias- _Respondió Serena con mucha simpleza_.

\- ¿Eres nueva?, nunca te había visto- _Pregunto el chico sin dejar ese tono._

-Si voy en primer semestre- _Respondió Serena ya algo irritada_.

-Si necesitas algo, llámame yo te puedo ayudar- _Dijo este chico._ Mientras veía a cada detalle el cuerpo de Serena, ella se dio cuenta de eso.

-Sabes no creo necesitarla, pero gracias- _Dijo Serena tratando de irse_ , pero fue detenida ya que el chico puso su mano en otro lado del casillero atrapando a Serena, él se trató de acercar, pero fue detenido por un brazo que lo jalo fuertemente, este chico volteo y se congelo al ver quien era.

-Christopher- _Dijo la persona con un tono frio_. Christopher pudo reconocer la voz de inmediato.

\- ¿Ash? – _Pregunto Christopher algo nervioso_.

-Lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que te de una golpiza- _Dijo Ash con un tono frio_. Acto seguido Christopher se alejó inmediatamente, dejando a Serena en paz.

Ash vio a Serena y la vio como alguien sin importancia, fue a su casillero (el cual estaba a lado que el de Serena).

-Muchas gracias por lo de hace un momento- _Agradeció Serena con una sonrisa_. Ash simplemente la volteo a verla, para después de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es…- _No pudo terminar ya que Ash cerro su casillero y siguió por su camino, dejando con la boca abierta a Serena_.

Pasaron los minutos, y todos empezaban a meterse a sus salones, el salón que le había tocado a Serena era el 102, cuando entro se sentó en el lugar donde había dejado, todos estaban callados ya que nadie se conocía, todo parecía que iba ser así hasta que llego una profesora de alrededor de 30 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes Tiene una camisa de manga corta de color blanco. En la parte inferior lleva puesto un vestido de color verde azulado que lo lleva hasta su abdomen. Y de calzado lleva, unos zapatos con taco del mismo color que su vestido.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Viola y yo seré su maestra de inglés, espero que les guste mi clase, y cumplan sus metas en la universidad- _Dijo Viola con una sonrisa_ -Bueno, quiero que se presenten con sus compañeros diciendo su nombre, edad y algo que les gusta- _Explico_ -Por ejemplo: Mi Nombre es Viola, tengo 30 años y me gusta la fotografía. Bueno es su turno- _Concluyo_.

Todos iban presentándose uno por uno, cada quien decía su nombre, su edad y algo que les gustaba, hubo alegría y risas, todo parecía tener un ambiente tranquilo, hasta que llego Ash con su típica expresión fría además con un profesor, siendo visto por todos, además de ser identificado por Serena.

-Hola Profesora, perdoné por interrumpir su clase, pero, le traje a un alumno que es de este salón, y por ende de su clase- _Dijo el Profesor_.

-Muchas gracias, pero dígame ¿Dónde lo encontró? Y ¿Cómo sabe que es de mi clase? – _Pregunto Viola_.

-Bueno el chico me mostro su horario de clases y dice "Grupo: 102" así que eso me dice que es de aquí- _Respondió el profesor_.

-Bueno, muchas gracias- _Agradeció Viola_. Acto seguido se fue el profesor. –Bien chico, siéntate en cualquier lugar que quede disponible, preséntate con el grupo- _Dijo Viola con una sonrisa_.

Ash simplemente camino a su lugar y dejo sus cosas en la única butaca disponible, la cual estaba alado de Serena, al dejar sus cosas se quedó parado e iba a comenzar a hablar, pro Viola le pidió que se quitara su capucha y su gorra, para que pudieran ver su cara, Ash se mostró algo irritado por eso, pero simplemente se lo quito dejando ver su rostro (cosa que hipnotizo a varias chicas).

-Hola, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum- _Dijo Ash sin expresar alguna emoción alguna_.

-Muy bien Ash, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – _Pregunto Viola_.

-18- _Simplemente respondió Ash_.

-Muy bien y ¿Qué te gusta? – _Pregunto Viola_.

-Supongo que estar solo- _Respondió Ash_.

Serena pudo identificar ese nombre, y rápidamente recordó el nombre de su vecino, lo sucedido al salir de su casa, además de lo sucedido hace rato, pero algo no andaba bien. Según lo que le había dicho su madre, Ash era un chico muy agradable y muy sonriente, siempre viendo lo positivo a todo, haciendo que ella se sienta interesada en conocerlo, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, pensó en preguntarle a su madre sobre eso, pero lo haría más tarde, por ahora dejaría pasar algo de tiempo.

Las clases comenzaron con tranquilidad, Ash durante ese tiempo simplemente anotaba todo lo que dictaban, pasaron clases como: inglés, francés, investigación, todas las clases con la misma dinámica. Durante ese día Serena conoció varias personas, pero principalmente 2 chicas una de ellas era una chica morena llamada Shauna y una chica de cabello azul llamada Miette, la cual les dijo que se sentía interesada por Ash ya que lo ve como un chico rudo que te puede proteger, provocando un poco de molestia a Serena. Mientras Ash durante uno de los recesos, salvo a un chico rubio de una pelea contra un mastodonte, el chico se llama Clemont el cual Ash y el tuvieron mucha confianza, demostrando Ash una actitud un poco más tranquila, pero sin dejar de ser frio y callado, Clemont era un chico algo tímido, pero alegre con las personas y vio en Ash a alguien valiente que no le importa nada.

 _ **3:00 PM…**_

Las clases habían concluido, Serena vio a Ash salir del salón, así que pensó en detenerlo, para poder hablar con él.

-Hola, Ash ¿Cierto? – _Pregunto Serena algo tímida_.

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres? – _Pregunto Ash algo irritado_.

-Solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste en la mañana en los casilleros- _Respondió Serena agradecida_.

Ash recordó ese suceso, pero no le tomo importancia. –No mal intérpretes, esa persona estaba cerca de mi casillero, así que lo aparte de mi camino, no lo hice por ti o por hacer lo correcto- _Dijo Ash algo frio_. Acto seguido Ash comenzó a caminar para ir por su motocicleta, pero otra vez fue detenido por Serena la cual estaba un poco molesta.

-Oye, yo solo quería agradecerte- _Dijo Serena algo molesta_ -Pero bueno, no importa, oye como tú y yo somos vecinos y tú tienes moto, ¿Crees que me pueda ir contigo? – _Pregunto Serena algo tímida_.

-Como sea- _Respondió Ash irritado por la petición, pero ni modo la acepto_.

Ash y Serena fueron al estacionamiento de la escuela, Ash pidió su casco y sus llaves, Ash le entrego de mala gana el casco a Serena para proteger su cabeza, además de que se lo ordeno casi casi, Ash se puso sus guantes y se subió a la moto, yendo atrás, Serena al tocar a Ash se sonrojo un poco ya que sintió el cuerpo marcado de Ash. Acto seguido Ash acelero y se fue con Serena a sus respectivas casas, en el camino Serena le iba contando cosas a Ash, sobre quien era, la mudanza, algunos gustos, metas, entre otras cosas, siendo estas ignoradas por Ash el cual ya estaba harto, al llegar Serena se quitó el casco y se lo dio a Ash.

-Gracias por el aventón Ash, espero que se repita esto- _Dijo Serena algo sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa_.

-Como sea, adiós Serena- _Exclamo Ash algo irritado_.

-Si necesitas algo, solo pasa a visitarme- _Dijo Serena_.

-Aja- _Respondió Ash con simpleza_.

Acto seguido Ash se fue de la casa de Serena a la suya, al llegar abrió su cochera y metió la moto, dejo el casco en una mesita que había haya y entro a su casa, siendo esperado por su mamá.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – _Pregunto Delia con una sonrisa_.

-No pasó nada interesante- _Respondió Ash tranquilamente_.

\- ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos ahí? – _Pregunto Delia_.

-Solo conocí a un chico llamado Clemont, el cual lo salvé de un mastodonte- _Dijo Ash con simpleza_.

-Y ¿no te lastimaste? – _Pregunto su mama preocupada_.

-No, no te preocupes, mientras estuve en Unova, aprendí a defenderme- _Respondió Ash con una media sonrisa_.

-Bueno, pero solo ten cuidado- _Exclamo Ash muy tranquilo_.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena…**_

Serena había entrado a su casa siendo recibida por su mamá, la cual ya tenía la comida lista, al verla Serena se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer.

-Y bien ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – _Pregunto la mamá de Serena con una sonrisa_.

-Bien mama, fue un buen día, conocí a varias personas, entre ellas a Ash que va en el mismo salón que yo- _Respondió Serena con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al mencionar a Ash_.

-Vaya no sabía que Ash iba en la misma carrera, creo que eso está bien ya que tendrás a alguien con quien hacer los trabajos, salir debes en cuando y alguien con quien puedas ir a la escuela- _Dijo la señora con una sonrisa_. Mientras serbia la comida

-Bueno si, pero no creo que a Ash le guste la idea- _Le respondió Serena algo triste_.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si él es un chico agradable, por lo que me conto Delia- _Pregunto su mamá algo curiosa_.

-Porque ahora es una persona fría, callada y es algo grosero, no sé cuál sea su problema- _Exclamo Serena algo incomoda por el comportamiento de Ash_.

-Hablare con Delia sobre eso ya que, ¿adivina qué? – _Dijo la mamá de Serena con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – _Pregunto Serena mientras serbia el agua_.

-El viernes iremos a cenar a la casa de Ash, ya que es el cumpleaños de Delia- _Respondió la mamá de Serena con una sonrisa_.

-Genial, y ¿Ya sabes que regalarle? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bueno, ya tengo el regalo solo queda entregárselo, le va a encantar cuando se lo dé- _Respondió con una sonrisa_.

-Que bien, entonces te acompañare, ya que me agrada mucho la señora Delia- _Exclamo Serena con una sonrisa_.

-Y así aprovechas para conocer bien a Ash- _Dijo la mama de Serena con un tono pícaro,_ provocando que Serena se sonroje.

\- ¡Mamá! Que cosas dices- _Exclamo Serena sonrojada_. – _"Aunque pensándolo bien, no es una mala idea del todo"_ - _Pensó Serena_.

Después de esto siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad, para después lavar los platos y ver películas en Netflix.

 _ **Mientras con Ash…**_

Ash decidió no salir con su motocicleta, como era de costumbre y decidió descansar un poco en su habitación, prendió su televisión y se acostó para poder pensar.

 _\- "Vaya que día tan mas largo, lo bueno es que conocí a alguien como Clemont el cual es alguien de confianza, aunque tengo que estar al pendiente de que no me traicione, y que persona más molesta me encontré en la salida, ¿Cómo se llamaba? MMMM… Creo que era Serena, Quien se cree que es para pedirme que la lleve en mi moto, y lo peor aún es que vendrá el viernes al cumpleaños de mamá, lo que significa que tengo que soportarla."_ - _Pensó_ , para después tomar un respiro- _"Bueno ya me las ingeniare para no tener que hablar con ella, quizá le pida a Clemont que venga para no tener que hablarle mucho, ya que el plan de mi mamá sobre su fiesta es que seamos solo nosotros 4, pero bueno hay que relajarnos ahorita"_ - _Concluyo_. Acto seguido empezó a ver que había en la televisión.

 _ **Mientras en otra parte…**_

Podemos a ver a varias personas con chaquetas de cuero las cuales en la parte de atrás tienen bordados unos naipes y la leyenda _"Aces & Eights"_, en el centro estaba un chico algo gordo, con una gorra con unos naipes, el cual tenía en su hombro una especie de correa negra con grandes placas doradas, las cuales asemejaban un cinturón de campeonato. Estas personas estaban a la espera de alguien el cual estaba llegando con ellos, esta persona vestía igual que ellos.

-Jefe encontré a un posible futuro miembro de los _"Aces & Eights"_- _Dijo esta persona_.

-Así y dime Ken ¿Quién es? Y ¿Cómo sabes que podría ser parte de este grupo? – _Pregunto el jefe_.

-Bueno porque este chico es alguien frio, agresivo y callado, vi como salvo a un chico de un mastodonte, si tenemos a un chico como el de seguro tendremos un dominio más grande en la escuela- _Respondió Ken_.

-Interesante y dime Anderson ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico? – _Pregunto el jefe con un tono interesado_.

Su nombre es Ash...

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno, concluimos aquí por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Quién será este grupo? Y ¿Qué querrá con Ash?**

 **Todo esto y más mediante la historia continua. Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, además de sus ideas para que la historia sea más de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Happy Birthday

**CAPITULO 3: A HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND A LITTLE TALK**

 **Hola soy AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de este Fan Fic, sin más que decir espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: Ash tendrá una personalidad fría, callada y un poco agresiva con casi todos, habrá ciertas excepciones como su mamá y algunas otras personas, aunque con ellas solo será alguien tranquilo.**

 **Otra cosa: Con el paso de la historia se dará el origen de como Ash trastorno su personalidad, ya sea por medio de Flashbacks o alguna explicación que Ash dé.**

 **Y, por último: La fecha en la que transcurre la historia es desde el 1 de agosto del 2016 para delante.**

En el capítulo anterior Ash tuvo su primer día en la Universidad, lugar donde conoció a Clemont un chico rubio el cual es algo tímido, pero alegre, haciendo que ambos se conviertan en amigos, provocando que Clemont se gane la confianza de Ash, también Ash conoció a Serena, la cual considera molesta. Ash tuvo que llevar a Serena a su casa ya que son vecinos (además de que lo obligo).

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que Ash inicio clases, durante esos días, conoció más a fondo a Clemont, al punto de conocer a su familia. Su padre el señor Meyer el cual trabaja en una compañía eléctrica: la "CFE" (Comisión Federal de Electricidad) y a su pequeña hermana Bonnie, una niña de 12 años, la cual Ash le llego a tener mucho cariño ya que la considera una hermana menor para él, también Clemont y Bonnie tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a la madre de Ash: Delia, la cual los invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría los días próximos, también durante ese tiempo Ash se inscribió al grupo de lucha libre de su escuela la cual tenía una mini-compañía (Impact Wrestling), la cual fue aceptado ya que tenía una recomendación hecha por la región de Unova, solo Ash tenía que ponerse un nombre y asistir los jueves en las noches, al principio pensó en ponerse Mr. Olympia (ya que le interesaba la cultura Griega :v), pero lo rechazo inmediatamente, después pensó en usar el mismo nombre que uno en Unova: Ash Styles, pero lo negó rápidamente, ya casi rendido y después de varios intentos de nombres como: "El temerario, King Cuerno, entre otros", se le vino uno a la cabeza AJ Styles (la A por su nombre Ash, la J en honor a su mentor de Unova Allen Jones [el cual poseía el mismo nombre :V] y Styles como parte del nombre que uso en Unova). También pasaron ciertos sucesos sin importancia, como clases, cualquier chica tratando de hablarle a Ash, etc. Hasta el día esperado para Ash: El cumpleaños de su madre.

 _ **Viernes 5 de agosto 6:00 AM…**_

Ash se había levantado temprano, asi que decidió cambiarse, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, casi parecía negro, una playera negra con el logotipo de una P y un 1 doblado a la mitad, en la parte de atrás de la playera estaba la palabra "Phe **nomen** al"(nótese el negrito en la palabra), se acomodó su cabello y bajo las escaleras, su mamá no se había despertado, por lo que decidió hacerse su propio desayuno, tuvo un momento de nostalgia ya que le recordaba sus tiempos en Unova, a pesar de no ser un maestro en la cocina, al menos no le explotaba la comida, se hizo un huevo revuelto y lo tomo con un café.

Al terminar subió, tomo sus cosas (cartera, llaves y sus guantes [los cuales eran negros con líneas blancas en la zona de los dedos y en la mano, entre los dedos tenía un color gris y tenía un logo de una P y un 1 en las palmas, el cual estaba partido]) y bajo de nuevo, para dejar sus cosas en el sofá, volvió a subir y saco de su cuarto una caja la cual tenía pensado regalarle a su mamá (la caja la compro en Unova, ya que quería regalarle algo de haya), la puso en su mochila, antes de irse, subió de nuevo y se despidió de su mamá, la cual se estaba levantando.

Se fue rumbo a la cochera con su mochila, se colocó sus guantes y su casco, acto seguido salió rumbo a la universidad.

 _ **Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Serena…**_

Serena se encontraba a las afuera de su casa esperando que Ash se detuviera, para que pudieran ir juntos, pero en este caso Ash la ignoro y siguió de largo, lo que dejo algo triste a la chica, durante esta semana, no pudo hablar mucho con Ash ya que la evitaba y las pocas veces que hablaban eran cosas muy triviales, Serena tuvo que irse en el transporte escolar, ya después hablaría con Ash sobre el porqué la dejo sola.

Ash llego a la escuela y fue directo al estacionamiento, para poder dejar su moto, dejo sus llaves y su casco con el guardia de seguridad, y se dirigió a su casillero, al llegar, abrió su mochila y dejo la caja de regalo a su madre, tenía suerte hoy ya que salía temprano, asi que al salir iría a envolver el regalo, para dárselo a su mamá.

Acto seguido llego al salón y al ver que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra, salió a recorrer la universidad, para buscar un lugar donde no haya mucho ruido y asi poder relajarse.

Mientras daba su recorrido encontró un lugar lleno de pasto y unos cuantos árboles, una especie de campo, asi que decidió sentarse en el árbol y relajarse un poco, todo parecía estar saliendo bien hasta que una chica se acercó a él. La chica era de casi la misma estatura que Ash con piel clara, ojos rojizos y cabello largo del mismo color, vestía unos pantalones negros abotonados, una camisa blanca con los extremos del cuello amarillos, un sombrero color crema con una cinta y collar de color rosa.

La chica se acercó a Ash y se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Te gustan los lugares silenciosos verdad? – _Pregunto la chica_ , llamando la atención de Ash.

-Sí, me ayudan a pensar y mantenerme en calma conmigo mismo- _Respondió Ash volteando a ver a la chica_.

-Eso es muy bueno, por cierto, soy Aria- _Se presentó la chicha con una sonrisa_.

-Soy Ash- _Se presentó Ash, con su tono frio_ , cosa que noto Aria.

\- ¿Estas bien Ash? Siento que tienes algo- _Pregunto Aria_.

-No, estoy bien, solo quiero estar solo- _Respondió Ash con simpleza_.

-Sabes sé que tienes un problema, es algo personal- _Dijo Aria con un tono comprensivo_.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Ni siquiera me conoces- _Pregunto Ash un poco fastidiado_.

-Porque he pasado por esa clase de problemas, también me puesto en ese lado frio, y sé que no cambiare nada si te trato de subir el ánimo, pero si necesitas algo lo que sea, solo pídelo- _Le respondió Aria con un tono comprensivo_. Acto seguido, Aria se levantó y se disponía a irse, pero fue detenida por Ash, haciendo que ella volteé.

-La verdad mi único problema es que estoy harto de siempre hacer lo correcto, sin importar lo que yo sienta al respecto- _Dijo Ash en un tono frio, pero más tranquilo_ -Ahora solo quiero concentrarme en mi- _Concluyo Ash_. Aria simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

-Bueno debo retirarme a clases- _Dijo Aria_.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Claro, aunque no quiero molestarte- _Dijo Aria apenada_.

-Vamos insisto- _Dijo Ash_.

-Bueno, si tu insistes- _Dijo Aria_.

-Y ¿dónde es? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Voy en la misma facultad que tú, solo que en el otro salón- _Respondió Aria_.

-No te había visto- _Exclamo Ash_.

-Bueno yo sí, te había visto, te vi cuando salvaste a ese chico rubio de un mastodonte, fue algo heroico de tu parte y desde ahí quise hablarte- _Dijo Aria con una sonrisa_.

-Solo lo hice, porque el chico me ayudo con algo, solo le devolvía el favor- _Dijo Ash con su tono frio_.

-Bueno, yo creo que eres un buen chico, solo quieres cambiar algo en ti- _Dijo Aria ya enfrente de su salón_.

-Bueno ya llegamos, me salón es el de alado- _Dijo Ash_.

-Lo sé, bueno fue un gusto hablar contigo, espero que se repita- _Dijo Aria_.

-Lo mismo digo, fue algo placentero- _Dijo Ash cortésmente_.

\- ¿Crees que podamos salir esta noche? – _Pregunto Aria con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas_.

-Lo lamento, no puedo, estaré ocupado- _Respondió Ash_.

-Ohhh bueno, no te preocupes, ya será la siguiente- _Dijo Aria algo decepcionada_.

-Si quieres puede ser el siguiente fin de semana, ¿Puedes? – _Pregunto Ash tranquilamente_.

-Me encantaría, ya luego te digo a qué hora y a donde vamos, ¿Te parece? – _Pregunto Aria_.

-Si- _Respondió Ash_. Acto seguido Ash fue a su salón a tomar sus clases.

Al llegar al salón de clases y antes de que se sentara, fue interceptado por Serena, la cual no andaba algo extrañada al ver a Ash con una media sonrisa.

-Hola Ash- _Dijo Serena_. Ash al verla se le borro la sonrisa. Ash no respondió, simplemente se sentó y saco sus cosas, Serena solo dio un suspiro, aunque ella sabía que hablaría con el después.

Las clases continuaron su curso, sin nada interesante solo Ash el cual estaba escribiendo y concentrándose, y Serena la cual estaba escribiendo, pero quería saber el motivo de la sonrisa de Ash, ya que ella pudo ver que cuando Ash sonreía, tenía un brillo, el cual lo hacía ver muy guapo, y quería que ella también tuviera esa sonrisa, pensó que quizá se enamoró de alguien más (cosa que la molesto un poco), aunque la excluyo al instante, ya que Ash no habla con nadie, a excepción de Clemont y ella (bueno piensa que le habla, pero en realidad no lo hace) así que al final decidió olvidar el asunto, aunque no por completo.

 _ **10:40 AM…**_

Los alumnos del 102 empezaban a salir, Ash y Clemont iban platicando acerca de temas triviales, llegaron al casillero de Ash, y Ash saco la caja que le iba a dar a su mamá y se lo mostro a Clemont.

\- ¿Con que es este el regalo que le darás a tu mamá? –Pregunto Clemont.

-Si Clemont, lo que contiene esta caja es lo que pienso darle a mi mama- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ver lo que hay dentro? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Claro- _Respondió Ash con simpleza_.

Ash abrió la caja y se lo mostro a Clemont, el al ver lo que tenía adentro quedo asombrado, parecía que había visto la Segunda llegada de Jesucristo (ok no tanto :V).

-Vaya tu regalo es increíble- _Dijo Clemont_.

-Gracias, espero y le guste- _Dijo Ash tranquilamente_ -Por cierto, Clemont, ¿iras a la fiesta? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Lo siento Ash, no podré ir, tengo ayudar a mi padre con su trabajo- _Respondió Clemont_ -Pero puedes hablar con Serena, ya mañana nos vemos y hacemos algo, además tenemos que planear una ropa de lucha para tu debut- _Concluyo Clemont_.

-Pues ya que, no hay de otra- _Dijo Ash_ \- _"Maldición lo que me faltaba, ahora pasare todo el día con ella, esto no puede ser peor"_ - _Pensaba Ash_.

-Lo lamento Ash- _Dijo Clemont_.

-No importa, bueno me voy tengo que ir Bro, te veo mañana- _Dijo Ash levantándose y saliendo del edificio_.

Ash camino hasta llegar al estacionamiento, pidió sus llaves y su casco, pero al llegar a su moto vio que Serena estaba ahí mirando el piso, Ash simplemente suspiro, se puso sus guantes, tomo la caja (la cual el oficial tenía en sus manos) y fue hasta donde estaba Serena.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? – _Pregunto Ash con su tono frio_.

-Hola Ash- _Dijo Serena algo nerviosa_ -Nada, solo quería ver como estabas y quería saber si ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa? – _Pregunto Serena_. Pero se dio cuenta de la caja que tenía Ash. –¿Y esa caja? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Mmmm… Hoy estoy de humor, pero no te llevare a tu casa ya que no voy a la mía, asi que será mejor que te vayas en un Autobús- _Dijo Ash_ -Y sobre la caja, eso no te incumbe- _Exclamo Ash algo molesto_.

-Vamos Ash, no seas malo- _Le rogo Serena_.

\- ¡QUE PARTE DE NO, NO ENTENDISTE! – _Grito Ash_ \- ¿Qué no me puedes dejar en paz? – _Pregunto Ash_.

\- ¡Que te pasa! – _Grito Serena ya molesta_ -Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, pero siempre que estamos juntos un momento, me tratas mal, ¿Qué te hice? – _Pregunto Serena con algunas lágrimas_.

-Mira niña si no te gusta mi actitud, te puedes largar por donde viniste, yo no tengo que explicarte nada, no conoces nada sobre mí- _Dijo Ash ya fastidiado por Serena_. Acto seguido Ash se subió a su moto y se iba a poner su casco, pero fue detenido por Serena, que simplemente empujo a Ash tirándolo al suelo, para después irse corriendo. Ash simplemente se levantó y se limpió, se puso su casco y se marchó con su regalo para su mamá.

 _ **12:00 PM...**_

 **Casa de Serena…**

Serena había llegado a su casa, estaba molesta por la actitud que tuvo Ash, "no quería" saber nada de él, pero de cierta forma pensaba en lo que paso en la mañana, recordó ver a Ash sonreír, y no era fingido, era real. En cierto modo Ash tenía razón, Serena no conocía a Ash, le habían contado de él, pero no lo conocía en persona, y quería conocerlo, pero sabía que no era del agrado de Ash. Serena decidió olvidarse de Ash por un segundo y ver que había en la televisión.

 **Mientras que por el lado de Ash…**

Ash había llegado a una tienda de regalos, bajo de la moto, y entro a la tienda.

-Hola, Buenos días, mi nombre es Claudia ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – _Pregunto una chica de cabello rubio_.

-Hola, Buenos días, soy Ash, vengo a envolver este regalo- _Respondió Ash cortésmente entregando la caja a la chica_.

-Muy bien, vino al lugar correcto, ¿Qué papel de regalo quiere, para envolver su regalo? – _Pregunto Claudia con una sonrisa_.

Ash pensó un momento hasta que vio un papel de regalo azul con burbujas de color azul, pero más fuerte. –Quisiera ese azul, por favor- _Respondió Ash señalando el papel de regalo_.

Claudia vio el papel y lo tomo. - ¿Desea ponerle un moño? – _Pregunto Claudia_.

-Sí, uno de color blanco por favor- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¿Algo más que desee agregar? – _Pregunto Claudia_.

-Ahhhh si- _Dijo Ash sacando una foto_ -Me gustaría que pusiera esta foto- _Concluyo Ash_.

-Como Guste, pase por el regalo a las 2:00PM, ¿Esta bien? – _Pregunto Claudia_.

-Claro, está bien, ¿Cuánto seria? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Son $35 pesos- _Respondió Claudia_.

Ash pago la cantidad pedida. –Muchas gracias, hasta luego- _Dijo Ash cortésmente_.

-Hasta luego- _Dijo Claudia con una sonrisa_.

Ash al salir de la tienda, puso el regalo en su mochila, se puso su casco y guantes y se dirigió a su casa, para preparar la decoración para la fiesta de su mamá, pero no lo haría solo, le pidió ayuda a la mamá de Serena que le ayudara, ya que no le daría tiempo hacerlo solo.

 _ **1:00 PM…**_

Ash había llegado a su casa, entro por la cochera y dejo la moto, para después entrar a su casa e ir a su cuarto y dejar el regalo, acto seguido bajo de nuevo a la sala y saco los materiales para la decoración, solo faltaba que llegara la señora Vera (la mamá de Serena) para comenzar los preparativos, asi que decidió ver la tele.

 _ **Mientras en la casa de Serena**_ **…**

Podemos ver que la señora Vera estaba haciendo un pastel, para el cumpleaños de su amiga Delia, mientras que Serena seguía viendo una película romántica, en la cual estaban hablando los protagonistas (No me maten si no me queda, no veo esta clase de películas XD).

-Jamás me alejare de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- _Decía una mujer_.

-Yo haría lo que sea por ti- _Exclamo un hombre tomando las manos de la chica_.

-Prométeme que estaremos juntos Fernando- _Dijo la mujer acercándose a Fernando_.

-Hasta el fin del mundo Daniela- _Dijo Fernando besando a Daniela con mucha ternura_.

-Awwww… - _Exclamo Serena al ver la escena_ \- ¡Que Romántico! Ojalá me pasara eso- _Dijo Serena_.

-Serena- _Llamo su mamá_ -Ven, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Serena detiene la película, para ver que requería su madre. –Si mamá ¿Qué necesitas? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Necesito que vayas a la casa de Ash y lo ayudes con la decoración- _Respondió la mamá de Serena_.

\- ¡Que! ¿Quieres que vaya a la casa de Ash? – _Pregunto Serena sorprendida_.

-Ammm… Si ¿tiene algo de malo? - _Pregunto Vera_.

-Bueno, por mí no, pero para él, no soy mucho de su agrado- _Respondió Serena_ -Además de que nos peleamos esta mañana- _Exclamo Serena algo molesta_.

-Vamos, no es para tanto Serena, solo no te tomas el tiempo para conocerlo, y dime ¿Por qué se pelearon? – _Pregunto Vera_.

-Bueno, porque me quería ir con él en su moto, pero no me dejo, nos molestamos y lo termine empujando- _Respondió Serena algo triste_.

-Bueno eso no estuvo bien Serena, Ash no te llevo porque fue a envolver su regalo para su mamá- _Dijo Vera_.

-Pero no tenía que tratarme de esa manera- _Dijo Serena en su defensa_.

-Lo se hija, pero dale tiempo, ha tenido problemas de confianza últimamente, y más con las chicas- _Dijo Vera_.

-Eso no lo sabía, y ¿Por qué no confía en las personas y más en las chicas? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No lo sé, Delia solo me dijo eso, supongo que no confía en las chicas por alguna traición amorosa- _Respondió Vera_.

-Ahora entiendo del porque me evita- _Dijo Serena_ -Lo ayudare a recuperar su confianza en las personas- _Concluyo_.

-Hija dale tiempo, por ahora ayúdale con la decoración- _Dijo su madre_.

-Está bien iré a ayudar a Ash- _Exclamo Serena con una sonrisa_ - _"Y te ayudare con tu problema Ash, sin importar que"_ - _Pensó_. Acto seguido Serena salió de su casa y se fue directo a la casa de Ash.

 _ **En la casa de Ash…**_

Ash estaba en su sofá viendo la televisión estaba cambiando de canal, todo parecía que seguiría, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Ash se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Señora Vera, la estaba… - _Decía Ash cortésmente mientras abría la puerta, pero al abrir vio a Serena, asi que decidió cambiar su voz a un tono neutral_ -Ah, eres tu Serena, ¿Qué necesitas? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Hola Ash, bueno vengo a ayudarte con la decoración- _Respondió Serena_.

-Y ¿La señora Grace? – _Pregunto Ash neutral_.

-Está haciendo el pastel, para tu mamá, por lo cual me mando a ayudarte- _Respondió Serena_.

-Bueno, pasa- _Dijo Ash dejando pasar a Serena_.

 _ **Ya adentro…**_

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-No gracias, muy amable Ash- _Respondió Serena_ \- _"Ash está siendo caballeroso conmigo"_ - _Pensó_.

-Está bien- _Simplemente Dijo Ash_.

-Bueno, aquí están las cosas que vamos a usar para decorar, tenemos todo tipo de decoración, pero bueno, vamos a empezar ¿lista Serena? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Si Ash, daremos una gran impresión a tu mamá- _Respondió Serena_.

-Eso espero- _Dijo Ash con su tono frio_.

Y así es como empezaron a decorar, empezaron decorando la sala con unos globos, confeti y algunos colgantes (Estos tenían forma de estrellas, del sol, la luna, etc.), después pasaron al comedor donde Ash saco una escalera y puso unos adornos en el techo, mientras que Serena acomodaba la mesa para la cena, todo parecía tener un tono elegante y fiestero, después Ash le pidió a Serena que acabara de adornar el techo, en lo que el sacaba la comida que le preparo a su mamá.

Ash fue de inmediato a la cocina y saco del horno lo que parecía ser lasaña, Ash saco la lasaña y la puso en una mesita pare guardarla en un recipiente, acto seguido salió de la cocina y la puso en la mesa, Serena estaba a punto de terminar cuando movió mal el pie e hizo que la escalera se cayera, lo que hace que se caiga, Ash al ver eso, dejo la comida en la cocina y corrió para atrapar a Serena, cosa que logro hacer, Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir que ya no caía abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba, al abrirlos pudo ver a Ash la tenía en sus brazos, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿Estas bien Serena? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Si Ash, esto bien, gracias a ti- _Respondió Serena con un gran sonrojo_.

-No me agradezcas, no es la gran cosa- _Dijo Ash con su tono frio_. Acto seguido Ash bajo a Serena y siguió con lo suyo.

El resto de las actividades pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, Ash seguía preparando las cosas para la fiesta de su mamá, Grace llego 30 min. Después del incidente y les ayudo con lo que pudo, mientras Serena estaba guardando el pastel para que fuera una sorpresa, aunque también algo pasaba por la mente de la peli-miel.

 _\- "Todavía no puedo olvidar lo que paso, Ash corrió para salvarme de caer, ¿será que le preocupo? No creo, digo como me trato en la mañana, me trato de una forma muy horrible y descortés, pero cuando vine aquí el me trato con mucha caballerosidad, además no deja de ser un acto muy lindo el salvarme, Ash es todo un misterio"_ - _Pensó Serena_.

 _ **5:30 PM…**_

Ash, Serena y la mamá de Serena ya habían acabado de decorar todo para la fiesta de la mamá de Ash, solo faltaba que ella llegara, Ash les dijo a Serena y su mamá que se ocultaran para darle una sorpresa.

Todo el ambiente estaba callado, hasta que unos pasos se escucharon afuera de la casa, Ash rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle a su mamá.

-Hola Mamá, ¿Cómo te fue? – _Pregunto Ash abrazando a su mamá_.

-Hola amor, me fue muy bien, todos en el trabajo celebraron mi cumpleaños, y a ti querido ¿Cómo te fue? – _Pregunto su mamá_.

-Muy bien, fue un día que paso bastante rápido- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Conociste a alguna chica o algo por el estilo? – _Pregunto Delia con un tono pícaro_.

-Luego te digo, pero por ahora… - _Dijo Ash estirando un brazo como si fuera una especie de seña para empezar la sorpresa_.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – _Gritaron Ash, Serena y Grace a Delia_. Cosa que Delia llorara de la felicidad.

-Felicidades Delia, espero que te guste lo que preparamos- _Dijo Grace con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Delia_.

-Felicidades Señora Ketchum, espero que cumpla más años- _Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a Delia_.

-Gracias a las dos por venir- _Respondió Delia_.

-Mamá espero que te guste todo lo que nosotros hicimos, te quiero mamá, siempre me has apoyado cuando pasaban "Esas" cosas, ya sabes- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa muy sincera_. Cosa que noto Serena.

-No hay de qué hijo, siempre estaré para ti, como tú siempre lo estas para mí, te amo hijo- _Dijo Delia mientras abrazaba a Ash_ -Pero basta de emotividades, esto es una fiesta, asi que comencemos- _Exclamo Delia con una sonrisa_.

Y asi fue como empezó la fiesta de Delia, empezaron por comer la lasaña que había hecho Ash, cosa que las 3 féminas disfrutaron mucho, ya que estaba delicioso, la lasaña se acabó muy rápido gracias a su sabor, después decidieron que sería turno del pastel, que había hecho Grace, el cual estaba muy rico, al punto en el que Ash sonrió, cosa que notaba Serena y le encantaba, ya que le parecía una linda sonrisa.

Después vinieron los regalos, la primera en entregar el regalo fue Serena.

-Espero que le guste, señora Ketchum- _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa, mientras entregaba una pequeña caja_.

Delia abrió la caja y quedo maravillada con lo que vio, ya que consistía de un collar con tela negra, la cual estaba amarrada, incluía piedras pintadas de oro, y unos cuantos diamantes, además incluía un brazalete con una insignia de capitana.

-Muchas gracias Serena, me gustó mucho- _Exclamo Delia abrazando a Serena, pero al abrazarla le susurro_ \- _"Deberías hablar con Ash, se nota que te interesa conocerlo"_ -Provocando un ligero sonrojo a la Peli-miel.

Después vino Grace a darle su obsequio.

-Bueno Delia, aquí está mi regalo, espero que te guste- _Dijo Grace con una sonrisa_.

Delia abrió el regalo y le gusto lo que vio, era un bolso rosa de piel, la cual quedaba con la mayoría de sus atuendos.

-Muchas gracias amiga, es fantástico- _Dijo Delia con una sonrisa_.

Luego fue turno de Ash el cual bajo con una gran caja.

-Bueno mamá esto fue lo que te traje desde Unova espero y te encante como a mí me encanto- _Dijo Ash_.

Delia decidió abrir el regalo y quedo asombrada, era una figura de porcelana, la cual tenía la figura de Delia y Ash, además de un collar, el cual al abrirlo pudo apreciar una foto de ella y Ash, de ya hace tiempo.

-Ash… - _Fue lo único que dijo Delia, la cual seguía en Shock_.

-Espero que te guste mamá- _Dijo Ash con una gran Sonrisa_.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – _Pregunto Delia_.

-Bueno, mientras estuve en Unova, pedí que lo hicieran, no fue barato, pero valía la pena- _Dijo Ash_.

Delia simplemente abrazo a su hijo, el cual acepto el abrazo gustoso, después de esto todo siguió tranquilo por un tiempo.

 _ **9:00 PM…**_

Todo en la casa de Ash parecía estar con calma, Delia y Grace platicaban amenamente, y pensaban en salir un rato a dar una vuelta, Ash estaba en su habitación pensando en algunas ideas para hablarlas con Clemont, acerca del atuendo que usaría en Impact, además de otras razones, mientras que Serena estaba viendo la tele, mientras pensaba en hablar con Ash, para tener al menos un ligero acercamiento.

-Serena, saldremos un rato, ¿te podrías quedar con Ash un momento? – _Pregunto Delia con una sonrisa_.

-S-Si señora Ketchum- _Dijo Serena con un sonrojo_.

-Gracias Serena- _Exclamo Delia con una sonrisa_.

-Serena, te espero en la casa en media hora- _Dijo Grace_.

-Si mamá- _Respondió Serena_.

Cuando ellas salieron, Serena decidió quedarse un ratito viendo la tele, y pensar en que decirle a Ash, para tener al menos un ligero acercamiento y que no la odie, mientras Ash ya había acabado con algunas ideas que tenía para mostrárselas a Clemont.

Al pasar unos minutos Serena se decidió por subir y hablar con Ash, para tratar de conocerlo, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero quería intentarlo.

 _ **Ya en el Cuarto…**_

Ash estaba acostado en su cama relajándose un poco, cuando escucho que alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta, decidió mirar hacia la puerta, pensó que era su mamá, pero su sorpresa, era Serena la cual tenía un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-Hola Ash, ¿Puedo pasar? – _Pregunto Serena amablemente_.

-Ammm… ¿Qué haces aquí Serena? – _Pregunto Ash con un tono serio_.

-Solo vengo a hablar contigo Ash- _Respondió Serena_.

\- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Bueno, quiero conocerte, quiero saber de ti, nunca me hablas, o algo así, y eso es extraño, nuestras mamas, se llevan bien, ¿Por qué nosotros no? – _Pregunto Serena con un tono preocupante_.

-Mira Serena, no te odio, al menos no mucho, simplemente no me causas confianza, me die a mí mismo que solo me acercaría con personas que me inspiren confianza y tú no eres una de ellas- _Respondió Ash fríamente_.

\- ¿No te inspiro confianza? ¿Por qué no? Vamos Ash dime- _Dijo Serena_.

-Mira Serena, no tengo que decirte nada, yo tendré mis razones para no confiar en ti, así que déjame en paz por favor- _Dijo Ash algo fastidiado_.

-Ash… Yo quiero que confíes en mí, quiero ser tu amiga, dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me gane tu confianza? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Ohhh… Así que quieres ganarte mi confianza, bueno lo que tienes que hacer es dejarme solo, así posiblemente te de mi confianza- _Dijo Ash sarcásticamente mientras intentaba sacar a Serena_.

-Oh no… No te dejare solo amargado- _Exclamo Serena_. En este momento Serena empuja a Ash, el cual cae en la cama, acto seguido Serena se sube en el para que no haga ningún movimiento.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – _Pregunto Ash con un tono de molestia y nerviosismo por la posición en la que estaban_.

-Escúchame Ash, no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que te sucede, ¿por qué actúas así conmigo? ¿Qué hecho yo para merecer esos tratos tuyos? Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga-, quiero agradarte- _Preguntaba Serena con un tono molesto y triste_.

-Mira no quiero hablar de eso, solo quítate de encima- _Respondió Ash apartando la mirada_.

-No hasta que me digas- _Dijo Serena_.

-Te lo diré a su debido tiempo, por ahora déjame solo, por favor, además fíjate en qué posición estas- _Dijo Ash sin mirar a Serena y con un tono apagado_.

Serena se dio cuenta en qué posición estaba y se quitó de inmediato muy sonrojada, ya que, por su molestia, hizo algo que podía ser mal visto, acto seguido se disculpó con Ash y salió rápidamente, dejando a un Ash algo aturdido y apagado (ya que le hizo recordar un suceso del pasado).

Serena rápidamente salió de la casa de Ash para ir a la suya, estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada, por la escena de hace un momento, se preguntaba ¿Cómo vera a Ash a los ojos después de esto?, simplemente quería que la tierra la tragara. Decidió que lo mejor sería acostarse y tratar de olvidar esa escena, aunque no sabía que probablemente su relación con Ash puede cambiar

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Ok por el momento seria todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La idea del cumpleaños se me vino gracias a que mi mamá cumplió años, hace algunos días.**

 **Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, además de sus ideas para que la historia sea más de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido.**


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**CAPITULO 4: THE CREATION OF AJ STYLES, A LITTLE CONFRONTATION, AND SHOPPING DAY**

 **¡HE VUELTO BABY!**

 **Hola chicos aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de este Fan Fic, después de tanto tiempo sin estar activo, sin más que decir espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: Ash tendrá una personalidad fría, callada y un poco agresiva con casi todos, habrá ciertas excepciones como su mamá y algunas otras personas, aunque con ellas solo será alguien tranquilo.**

 **Otra cosa: Con el paso de la historia se dará el origen de como Ash trastorno su personalidad, ya sea por medio de Flashbacks o alguna explicación que Ash dé.**

 **Y, por último: La fecha en la que transcurre la historia es desde el 1 de agosto del 2016 para delante.**

En el capítulo anterior Ash celebro el cumpleaños de su mama, junto a Serena y la mama de esta, también hubo una confrontación entre Ash y Serena debido a que Serena quiere saber por qué la desconfianza desde este hacia ella, terminando en ellos estando en una posición que podría ser mal vista, haciendo que Serena saliera de inmediato de la habitación con dirección a su casa, dejando aturdido y apagado, el resto de la noche paso con tranquilidad.

Ha salido el sol, un nuevo día comienza, para los estudiantes y algunos trabajadores es un alivio ya que pueden descansar y pasar el día con su familia y amigos, para Serena fue un alivio ya que, no tendría que ver a Ash, ya que escucho que el saldría con Clemont, asi podría pensar en algo para disculparse con Ash, por lo sucedido la noche anterior, por ahora solo decidió levantarse y arreglarse, para ver que hacer el día de hoy.

Mientras en la casa de alado se podía ver a un chico azabache, el cual ya se había levantado y bañada, asi que decidió cambiarse, Ash se puso un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un polo negro que tenía su típico logotipo de una P y un 1, aunque este lucia diferente ya que parecía que se despintaba poco a poco, y unas filas de pintura se veían debajo del logo, se subió las mangas de su polo un poco, se puso un gorro, saco una mochila que había preparado ayer y bajo a desayunar, para salir a ver a Clemont ya que estaría con el casi todo el día, al bajar vio que ya estaba el desayuno, pero ningún rastro de su madre, pero no tardó mucho en encontrar una nota, la cual decía.

" _Hola Hijo, salí a comprar los víveres para la semana, supongo que para cuando yo llegue no estarás ya que iras a ver a Clemont, asi que decidí dejarte el desayuno y dinero por si necesitas algo, ya el domingo hacemos algo solo tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos_

 _Te quiere: Tu Mami"_

Ash simplemente suspiro al saber que no vería el día de hoy a su mamá, a pesar de haberse ido a Unova, cuando tenía tiempo hablaba por Skype con su mamá (o al menos durante los 2 primeros meses), sin otro remedio, decidió desayunar lo que su mamá le habría preparado, en esta ocasión fueron unos Hot Cakes, los cuales Ash disfruto como si estuviese en el cielo, los Hot Cakes no duraron mucho ya que Ash se los devoro como un animal.

Cuando termino, simplemente se limpió, se acomodó su gorra, tomo su mochila y salió por la puerta de enfrente, decidió no llevar su motocicleta ya que quería caminar hasta la casa de Clemont, la cual no estaba tan lejos.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Serena…**_

Serena ya se había cambiado y se había arreglado un poco para salir hoy, esta vez había planeado salir de compras con sus amigas del colegio, ella llevaba una falda rosa con una blusa negra con detalles rosas, tenía puesto un collar con la letra S, y su cabello lo tenía suelto, ya estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-Serena, ¿Puedes venir un momento? – _Pregunto su mamá_. Serena simplemente acato la instrucción.

-Si mamá, ¿Qué pasa? – _Pregunto Serena al llegar al lugar_.

\- ¿Podrías ir a la tienda del Sr. Meyer a comprar unos cuantos focos, ya que se fundieron los focos del baño y del sótano? – _Pregunto Su mamá_.

-Claro, no hay problema, de todas formas, ya iba de salida- _Respondió Serena_.

-Y ¿A dónde va jovencita? – _Pregunto su madre_.

-Voy de compras con Shauna y Miette, aprovecho y paso por lo que me pediste, al fin y al cabo, esta antes del centro comercial, te las traeré cuando regrese- _Respondió Serena_.

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado- _Dijo su madre_.

En este momento, se escuchó que pitaba un carro afuera de la casa de Serena, por lo que Serena opto por despedirse de su mamá y salir de su casa, al salir pudo ver que enfrente de ella estaba una camioneta Mazda CX-9 de color plateado, y de ella salían Shauna y Miette acompañada de 3 chicos.

-Hola Serena- _Dijeron Shauna y Miette al unísono_.

-Hola chicas- _Respondió Serena mientras abrazaba a sus amigas_.

\- ¿Lista para irnos de compras? – _Pregunto Shauna_.

-Si chicas, pero ¿quiénes son ellos? – _Pregunto Serena viendo a los chicos_.

-Bueno ellos nos van a llevar al centro comercial ya que irán a los bolos, que están el centro comercial- _Respondió Serena_.

-Hola, yo soy Trevor- _Se presentó un chico con cabello naranja_.

-Hola, yo soy Sawyer- _Se presentó un chico peliverde_.

-Hola, soy Tierno- _Se presentó el ultimo chico, que era algo regordete, este era más alto que los otros 2 chicos._

-Mucho gusto- _Respondió Serena con una sonrisa_.

-El gusto es mío preciosa- _Dijo Tierno el que se había inclinado y besado su mano_.

Serena y todos pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa por la acción de Tierno, por lo que decidieron pasarla de largo e irse a su destino en la camioneta, obviamente con la petición de Serena de ir a la tienda del Sr. Meyer primero.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Ash…**_

Ash ya tenía tiempo de haber llegado a la casa de Clemont, al llegar fue recibido por el Sr. Meyer, el cual le dijo que Clemont estaba en su habitación, durante su trayecto a la habitación de Clemont, Bonnie lo saludo. Al llegar a la habitación vio a Clemont que estaba terminando una especie de despertador digital, cuando vio a Ash, por lo que decidió detenerse.

-Ohhh… Hola Ash- _Saludo Clemont_.

-Hola Clemont, ¿Qué haces? – _Pregunto Ash algo confundido_.

-Ohhh que bueno que preguntes, porque el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia- _Dijo Clemont acomodándose los lentes y estos se tornaba de un color blanco_ -Mecanismo Clemontico ya- _Dijo Clemont mientras mostraba su invento_ \- Esto innovara los relojes digitales, te presento el Reloj Digital de la nueva era- _Presentó su invento con mucho orgullo_ -Este reloj digital tiene la habilidad de cambiar la hora automáticamente, ya sea cada vez que haya un cambio de horario o estés en otro lugar con diferente zona horaria- _Concluyo Clemont_.

-Wow, eso suena impresionante- _Respondió Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Lo es, pero bueno dime, ¿Estás listo para planear las cosas para Impact Wrestling? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Más o menos, tengo unas ideas, pero quiero saber que te parecen- _Respondió Ash_.

Ash le empezó a decir sus ideas para Impact, le conto sobre el nombre de AJ Styles, sobre el tipo de entrada que quería realizar y algunas canciones que se le vinieron a la mente, pero llego la hora de la verdad, la vestimenta.

Ash abrió su mochila y saco la vestimenta que tenía pensado usar. Esta consistía de unas mayas de luchador de color negro que tenía a los lados un circulo gris, con unas líneas negras a los extremos del circulo y la palabra Styles en el círculo, unas rodilleras negras, unos zapatos de luchador negros y en la parte de enfrente grises, la cual tenía la leyenda Phenomenal (de lado derecho) y un 1 (en el lado izquierdo) de color negro, una codera negra y unos guante negros, con líneas blancas que tenían el nombre AJ Styles, la zona de las palmas eran negras y tenía el logo de una P y un 1 el cual estaba partido, para que al juntar se formara el logo, Clemont estaba impresionado por lo que veía.

\- ¿Qué te parece Clemont? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Esta increíble, ¿Lo piensas usar en el ring? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Sí, ¿Qué opinas? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Bueno a pesar de ser un poco simple esta increíble, se nota los detalles que le pusiste a tu traje, supongo que lo llegaste a usar en Unova- _Respondió Clemont_.

-Ammm… De hecho, nunca este esté traje, use uno igual pero no este, usualmente usaba trajes muy coloridos, casi siempre azul y blanco- _Dijo Ash con algo de nostalgia_.

-Vaya entonces esto funcionara, para que lo uses en el ring- _Dijo Clemont_.

Parecía que seguirían hablando, cuando el Sr. Meyer llego.

-Hijo, ¿Estas ocupado? – _Pregunto el Sr. Meyer_.

-Ammm… No papá, ¿Por qué? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

\- ¿Crees que puedas atender la tienda un momento? Es que estoy haciendo unos trámites y necesitare un tiempo– _Pregunto su papá_.

-Claro, Ash ¿Me acompañas? – _Pregunto Clemont, mirando a Ash_.

-Claro Clemont, después seguimos planeando lo de Impact- _Respondió Ash_.

-Cuento con ustedes chicos, los veo en un momento- _Dijo el Sr. Meyer_.

Ash y Clemont salieron de la habitación, para ir a la tienda, mientras caminaban iban platicando de cosas triviales, y una que otra vez mencionaban lo de Impact Wrestling.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la tienda…**_

Serena y sus amigos habían entrado a la tienda y estaban en la caja, tocando el timbre.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? - _Pregunto Serena_.

-Supongo que no, aunque apenas llegamos, tu tranquila Serena- _Respondió Miette_.

No tardo mucho para que Clemont y Ash llegaran a la tienda, para atender a los clientes. Cuando Ash llego a ver a Serena, su pequeña sonrisa se borró tornándose en una mirada seria, mientras que del lado de Serena al ver a Ash, mentalmente quería irse ya que no superaba la vergüenza acerca de lo que pasó la noche anterior, el ambiente se tornó tenso, pero Clemont decidió hablar para romper el silencio.

-Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – _Pregunto Clemont_. Sacando del trance a Serena.

-Hola, vengo a comprar una caja de focos- _Respondió Serena sin dejar de ver a Ash_.

\- ¿Ahorradores o no ahorradores? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Ahorradores, por favor- _Respondió Serena_.

\- ¿Blancos o amarillos? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Unos blancos- _Respondió Serena_.

-Bueno permíteme un momento- _Dijo Clemont saliendo del lugar_.

Cuando Clemont salió el entorno tenso volvió, aunque no por mucho ya que Miette decidió hablar, mientras se acercaba a Ash.

-Hola guapo, ¿Tu eres el chico al que llaman Ash? – _Pregunto Miette con un tono coqueto, cosa que molesto a Serena un poco_. Ash simplemente se quedó callado.

-Mmmm… un chico callado y misterioso, me gusta- _Dijo Miette mientras se acercaba más al rostro de Ash._

-Como sea- _Dijo Ash un poco molesto_.

-Ohhh… Se hace el difícil, asi me gustan los chicos- _Dijo Miette mientras posaba un beso en el cachete a Ash_ , cosa que hizo explotar a Serena.

\- ¡Miette deja a Ash en paz! – _Exclamo Serena celosa_.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Acaso estas celosa? – _Pregunto Shauna con sonrisa pícara_.

-Mmmm… No, no lo estoy- _Respondió Serena sonrojada_.

-Entonces no te pongas molesta si Miette me hace esto- _Dijo Ash algo irritado_.

\- ¡Oye! No molestes a la señorita- _Dijo Tierno molesto por la actitud de Ash_.

\- ¿Harás algo al respecto? – _Pregunto Ash de forma desafiante_. Tierno simplemente se quedó callado.

-Eso pensé- _Dijo Ash recuperando la postura_.

En ese momento Serena sentía que tenía el coraje suficiente, como para disculparse y hablar con Ash, pero llego Clemont con una caja de focos.

-Aquí están la caja de focos que me pediste- _Dijo Clemont entregando la caja de focos a Serena_.

-Gracias, ¿Cuánto seria? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No te preocupes yo los pago- _Había dicho alguien en la tienda, grande fue la sorpresa de Serena que al voltear a ver quién había dicho eso, era nada más y nada menos que Ash_.

-No Ash, no te molestes- _Dijo Serena un poco apenada_.

-No Serena, insisto, y mejor aprovecha antes que me arrepienta- _Respondió Ash de una manera fría_.

-Esta bien, gracias Ash- _Agradeció Serena con un ligero rubor en las mejillas_.

En ese momento Ash pago los focos, y Serena y sus amigos ya se retiraron de la tienda.

 _ **Ya al salir…**_

-Vaya, nunca pensé que Ash hiciera eso- _Dijo Serena muy sorprendida_.

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué lo dices? – _Preguntaron Shauna y Miette_.

-Porque apenas si me soporta, incluso el día anterior tuvimos una pequeña discusión- _Respondió Serena, pero sin dar más detales de lo que paso esa vez_.

-Supongo, que sería como una forma de pedirte disculpas- _Dijo Sawyer entrando a la conversación_.

-Quizá tengas razón Sawyer- _Dijo Serena_.

 _ **Mientras adentro de la tienda…**_

-Oye Ash ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Si Clemont, dime ¿Qué pasa? – _Respondió Ash con una media sonrisa_.

\- ¿Por qué le pagaste a Serena la caja de focos? Tengo entendido que no es mucho de tu agrado, entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – _Cuestiono Clemont, esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ash_.

-Bueno, tengo mis razones por haberlo hecho, luego te digo del por qué, pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Por qué no seguimos planeando lo de Impact? – _Respondió Ash rápidamente_ - _"Demonios ¿Por qué habré hecho eso? Ni yo mismo lo sé, luego veré que me pasa"_ – _Pensó Ash_.

-Está bien… - _Dijo Clemont no muy convencido_ -Pero en si solo falta pensar en tu personalidad en el ring y el tema de entrada, y yo tengo varias ideas- _Concluyo Clemont con una sonrisa_.

El Sr. Meyer llego y les agradeció a los chicos por su ayuda, ellos salieron de la tienda y fueron a la sala de la casa de Clemont. Mientras Serena y los chicos se subieron al carro y entraron al centro comercial. El resto del día paso sin problemas, Ash y Clemont pasaron el resto del día charlando y pensando acerca de lo que Ash usaría en su debut en Impact Wrestling, tuvieron varias ideas para hacer que Ash fuera un luchador que podría llegar a la cima.

-Ash, ¿Ya tienes idea de que personalidad piensas usar en el ring? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Claro que si Clemont, pero quiero que sea sorpresa para cuando ese día llegue- _Respondió Ash_.

-Está bien, y ¿qué tema de entrada usaras? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Mmmm… Aun no lo sé, por ahora usare el mismo tema de entrada que use en Unova, al menos hasta que encuentre una buena canción- _Respondió Ash_.

-Mmmm… Me vas a dejar con la sorpresa ¿Verdad? – _Pregunto Clemont_.

-Si- _Contesto Ash con simpleza._

Después de eso siguieron hablando de Wrestling, y el cómo sería el debutar, entre otras cosas triviales, y asi se la pasaron todo el día.

 _ **Del Lado de Serena…**_

Serena y los demás habían llegado al centro comercial, por lo que decidieron ir a sus respectivos lugares. Mientras los chicos iban a jugar bolos, las chicas fueron a las tiendas, a probarse ropa, modelar un poco y hacer compras, muchas compras. Mientras los chicos se divertían jugando bolos, mientras jugaban compraron unos nachos para comer mientras jugaban, volviendo con las chicas, ellas decidieron ir a comprar unas bebidas, Miette compro una de limón, Shauna compro una de naranja y Serena una de uva, mientras descansaban un poco de sus compras decidieron platicar de cosas triviales, hasta que Miette decidió poner el tema en la mesa.

-Díganme Chicas ¿Qué piensan de Ash? – _Pregunto Miette_.

-Ahhh… ¿Por qué preguntas eso Miette? – _Pregunto Shauna_.

\- ¿Ustedes no creen que Ash es muy atractivo? – _Pregunto Miette con un rubor en las mejillas_.

-Bueno si es muy guapo y eso, pero me da un poco de miedo- _Respondió Shauna_.

-Yo digo que es muy guapo, además que me gusta su personalidad de chico malo, yo me sentiría protegida si estuviera conmigo- _Dijo Miette imaginándose a Ash protegiéndola con sus brazos_ -Y tu Serena ¿Qué dices? No has dicho nada desde que tome el tema- _Concluyo_ -Que ¿Acaso no te agrada Ash? – _Pregunto Miette con cara picara_.

Serena no había hablado desde que Miette había tocado el tema, solo se limitaba a tomar su bebida, además de que los comentarios que hacia Miette la hacían sentirse molesta, sin saber porque, ella no creía que fueran celos, ya que desde conoció a Ash, el simplemente no la considera de su agrado, como interesarse en alguien asi, pensaba, pero tenía que responder.

-Serena ¿Estás ahí? – _Pregunto Miette preocupada por su amiga_.

-Si estoy bien, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – _Pregunto Serena saliendo de sus pensamientos_.

-Bueno no respondías a mi pregunta, ¿Acaso Ash te hizo algo? – _Pregunto Miette preocupada_.

-Bueno si y no- _Respondió Serena, dejando a las chicas confundidas_.

\- ¿Cómo que sí y que no? – _Pregunto Shauna confundida_.

-Bueno… -

Serena les conto todo lo que pudo acerca de Ash, desde decirles que Ash era su vecino, el cómo lo describió su mamá, la primera vez que se vieron, el cómo se lleva con él, y el momento vergonzoso que tuvo con Ash en el cumpleaños de la mamá de Ash. Al terminar de contarles todo ella no se lo podía creer.

-Y eso es todo lo que se de el- _Concluyo Serena_.

-Wow… No sabía que Ash era tu vecino- _Dijo Shauna sorprendida por lo que les conto_.

-Yo no sabía que Ash era una persona muy amigable y muy cálido con los demás- _Dijo Miette igual de sorprendida_.

-Pero, ¿Cómo un chico tan cálido como lo describes, puede tornarse en alguien frio y serio como lo es ahora? – _Pregunto Miette_.

-No lo sé- _Respondió Serena algo cabizbaja_.

-Supongo, que debió haber sido algo que le paso antes de regresar a Kalos, quizá lo hicieron sufrir muchas personas, y el quizá del porque no se acerca a las chicas, supongo que lo engañaron, no sé si lo que digo es verdad, pero quizá eso paso- _Dijo Shauna de una forma reflexiva_.

-Supongo y tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo me acerco a Ash? – _Pregunto Serena algo desesperada_.

-Dale tiempo, ha estado sufriendo mucho, te recomiendo que te acerques, pero poco a poco, lo mejor que te puedo decir es que le des tiempo, para que pueda volver a confiar- _Dijo Shauna_.

-Gracias Shauna, necesitaba eso- _Dijo Serena muy agradecida_.

-No hay de que, somos amigas, eso es lo que hacemos- _Dijo Shauna_.

-Serena, sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo, sé que te gusta Ash, aunque no lo quieras admitir- _Dijo Miette con una sonrisa, esto hizo que se sonrojara Serena_ -Pero no creas que te dejare que te ganes a Ash, yo también lo quiero eehh- _Concluyo, Serena simplemente sonrió_.

Después de esta platica y unas compras más, se reunieron con los chicos, los cuales estaban felices por las partidas de bolos y demás cosas que hicieron (Quizá historia para otro día Lol :V) se reunieron en la planta baja del centro comercial, las chicas les dieron a los chicos la mayoría de las bolsas de compras que habían hecho (y no eran pocas) cosa que los chicos sufrieron por cargarlas, al salir del centro comercial, decidieron poner todo en la cajuela, para ir a la casa de Serena para dejarla.

 _ **En la noche…**_

El camino tuvo un ambiente muy tranquilo ya que todos compartían historias, o cosas que hicieron hoy, esto hizo que el viaje fuera más ameno, no tardaron mucho para llegar a la casa de Serena, ella se bajó del carro, bajo la caja de focos y bajo sus bolsas, y se despidió de sus amigas y sus nuevos amigos.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos el lunes? – _Pregunto Shauna_.

-Claro Shauna, nos vemos el lunes- _Respondió Serena_.

-Cuídate Serena- _Dijo Miette._

-Igual tu Miette- _Respondió Serena_.

-Y, por cierto, no olvides nuestra competencia- _Dijo Miette con una sonrisa divertida_.

\- ¡Miette! – _Exclamo Serena algo molesta y roja como tomate_ , Miette simplemente se rio por la reacción.

-Adiós Serena- _Se despedían Sawyer y Trevor_.

-Adiós mi bella dama- _Dijo Tierno con su típica voz de conquistador_.

-Adiós Chicos- _Respondió Serena_.

Acto seguido, el carro comenzó a partir y alejarse, ella dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, cuando una voz la llamo.

-Serena…- _Dijo esa voz, ella simplemente voltio y se sorprendió por la persona que lo llamaba, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Ash_.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasa? – _Pregunto Serena algo confundida_.

-Necesito hablar contigo…

 **Continuara…**

 **Ok por el momento seria todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Vaya ya extrañaba escribir, pero después de pasar mis dos exámenes ordinarios con una buena calificación, necesitaba relajarme, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con esto.**

 **Ok, sé que puse mucho suspenso o no puse muchas cosas acerca de AJ Styles, pero quiero dejarlo como una sorpresa, ya que tengo pensado hacer varias cosas con eso, asi que no se preocupen.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será la plática entre Ash y Serena, en el cual pienso poner un poco del pasado de Ash, esto hará que Serena pueda acercarse más a él.**

 **Aun no sé si Serena se enterara acerca de lo de AJ Styles, lo estoy pensando, además de que estaría pensando el posible escenario del cómo se enteraría.**

 **Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, además de sus ideas para que la historia sea más de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido.**

 **See You Later Guys**

 **Too Sweet.**


	6. Chapter 5: No One: Origins

Serena estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando una voz la llamo.

-Serena…- _Dijo esa voz, ella simplemente voltio y se sorprendió por la persona que lo llamaba, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Ash_.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasa? – _Pregunto Serena algo confundida_.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- _Dijo Ash en un tono algo serio_.

 **CAPITULO 5: NO ONE: "ORIGINS"**

 **Hola chicos aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: Ash tendrá una personalidad fría, callada y un poco agresiva con casi todos, habrá ciertas excepciones como su mamá y algunas otras personas, aunque con ellas solo será alguien tranquilo.**

 **Otra cosa: Con el paso de la historia se dará el origen de como Ash trastorno su personalidad, ya sea por medio de Flashbacks o alguna explicación que Ash dé (en este caso dará una pequeña explicación del porqué es asi, aunque no será todo, el resto se va a dar con el paso del tiempo).**

 **Y, por último: La fecha en la que transcurre la historia es desde el 1 de agosto del 2016 para delante.**

En el capítulo anterior Serena y Ash tuvieron diversos planes, mientras Serena fue con sus amigas al centro comercial, en donde se descubrió ciertos indicios que dan a entender que Serena tiene un cierto interés por Ash. Ash estuvo con Clemont para planear su debut (regreso) a Impact Wrestling; Serena pensaba que después de un altercado que tuvo con Ash, no lo vería hasta el lunes, pero en este momento lo tiene enfrente, veamos qué pasa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – _Pregunto Serena confundida de la repentina aparición de Ash_.

-Bueno, quisiera disculparte por ciertas actitudes que te he tomado contigo, no fue justo que te dijera de cosas- _Respondió Ash sin mirar a Serena_.

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, quisiera disculparme por gritar en la tienda de Clemont y por lo que paso en la fiesta de tu mamá- _Dijo Serena un poco sonrojada_.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada- _Dijo Ash dando media vuelta, pero no pudo irse ya que Serena lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano_.

-Ash, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – _Pregunto Serena algo tímida_.

\- ¿Qué sucede Serena? – _Pregunto Ash suponiendo lo que iba a preguntar_.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas asi? ¿Qué te llevo a ser asi? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? – _Pregunto Serena un poco preocupada_.

Ash se quedó callado, el de verdad no quería responder eso, todavía le dolía mucho, a pesar de ser alguien con una personalidad dura, todavía sufría por las cosas que habían sucedido.

-Supongo que si te digo que "no te lo diré" no me vas a dejar de preguntar, ¿cierto? – _Pregunto Ash con un tono apagado_.

-Si Ash, no te dejare solo, quiero ayudarte a superar esto, quizá si me dices lo que te sucede podamos encontrar la situación de lo que te pasa- _Respondió Serena con un tono dulce_.

-Supongo que te lo debo, ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? – _Pregunto Ash_.

\- ¿Te parece si es en el patio de mi casa? Para no irnos tan lejos- _Pregunto Serena_.

-Está bien- _Respondió Ash con un tono frio_.

En ese momento Serena tomo de la mano a Ash y lo llevo hacia el patio de su casa, no era necesario entrar a la casa de Serena, ya que había una puerta, la cual llevaba directamente al patio de la chica, durante el trayecto Ash estaba pensativo, ya que no sabía que decirle, y lo más importante no sabía si debía de confiar en ella.

\- _"Esto está mal, muy mal, no me siento listo para revelar todo, y mucho menos con Serena, no me inspira confianza, no entiendo por qué se preocupa por mí, he estado tratando de evitarla, ya que me recuerda un poco a ella"_ – _Pensó Ash con algo de tristeza_.

Al momento de llegar al patio, se sentaron cerca de un árbol, la primera en sentarse fue Serena, ella invito a Ash a sentarse junto a ella, al principio Ash se negaba a sentarse, pero después de que Serena le insistió varias veces, Ash accedió a sentarse junto a ella de mala gana.

-Bueno Ash, ahora cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a ser así? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Es una larga historia, y no solamente fue una persona o una cosa, fueron varias cosas que me llevaron a esto- _Respondió Ash con un tono deprimido_.

\- ¿Dime que paso? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bueno, primero que nada, ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Christopher Daniels? Va en nuestra licenciatura- _Pregunto Ash_.

Serena hizo memoria sobre quien era esa persona, hasta que recordó, lo que sucedió el primer día de escuela, también lo recordaba ya que fue el día que conoció a Ash.

\- ¿Te refieres al chico que me molesto en el primer día? – _Pregunto Serena_. Ash simplemente asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Qué sucede con él? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bueno, él fue mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a Kalos- _Respondió sin mucha emoción_.

-Pero ¿Qué paso con él? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bueno él fue una de las personas que me traiciono, que más me afecto, le tengo demasiado odio, cada vez que lo veo hay una tensión- _Respondió Ash_.

-Y ¿Qué los llevo a eso? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bueno todo comenzó como una rivalidad amistosa, éramos muy competitivos en todo, hubo veces que no enfrentábamos y no pasaba a mayores, hubo un tiempo en el cual yo estaba pensando en dejar mi pasión de ser un luchador profesional, pero gracias a un viejo amigo, me hizo recapacitar y seguir adelante logrando lo que yo creía imposible, alzarme con mi primer título de peso pesado, cuando paso esto, Daniels estuvo conmigo celebrando mi logro, no podía estar más contento, con el paso del tiempo los celos y la envidia se apoderaron de él, cuando tuvo una oportunidad por mi título mundial, yo estaba feliz por él, ya que quería enfrentarme con él, lamentablemente el resultado lo afecto, lo había derrotado, el exploto y me ataco por la espalda, no lo tome a mal, ya que él quería lo mismo que yo, y no lo tome personal- _Comento Ash_ -Luego de un tiempo, nuestra amistad regreso a la normalidad, ya no peleábamos, nos ayudábamos y nos esforzábamos al máximo para llegar a ser los mejores, digamos que nuestra rivalidad amistosa volvió a ser como era antes- _Explico Ash_ -Pero un día tuvimos que enfrentarnos de nuevo, estábamos emocionados, el más que yo, ya que yo recordé lo que paso en el pasado, y tenía miedo que sucediera de nuevo- _Explico Ash con un tono triste_ -Volví a ganar, y el desesperadamente pedía una revancha, yo internamente me negaba al hacerlo, no quería que pasara lo mismo, pero él me insistió- _Explicaba Ash_ -Al final acepte ya que una vez él se sacrificó por mí, al sacrificar su cuerpo y casi su vida, gracias a eso yo acepte la revancha que el tanto deseaba- _Se detuvo Ash en seco_.

-Y ¿qué paso después de eso? – _Pregunto Serena curiosa_.

-Yo perdí- _Respondió Ash_ -No me moleste por perder sabes, yo no tenía problema con eso, lo que paso después me dolió.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bueno yo como acto de amistad y deportivo, quise darle un apretón de manos, pero él se negó, al principio pensé que era una broma- _Dijo Ash_ -Pero él no quería hacerlo, después el comenzó a alardear de que por fin me venció y que era superior a mí, entre otras cosas, incluso empezó a decir cosas muy personales sobre mí, hasta que no lo soporte más y nos peleamos- _Respondió Ash_ -Después de eso el solo se dedicaba a ser mi vida miserable, no paraba, hacia todo lo posible para lastimarme, incluso cuando le demostraba que estaba equivocado, el no paraba- _Explico Ash_ -Con el paso del tiempo la gente se empezó a alejar de mí, amigos, algunos familiares… "Y ella"- _Concluyo Ash, diciendo esto último en un susurro_.

-Vaya no sabía que te había pasado eso- _Dijo Serena impactada por lo que dijo Ash_.

-No fue la única persona que me traiciono- _Dijo Ash ya un poco irritado al recordar todo_.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – _Pregunto Serena_.

\- ¿Qué harías si todas las personas que te importan, todos los que consideras amigos, te traicionaran, te dejaran solo? Dime ¡¿Qué harías Serena?! – _Pregunto Ash ya molesto por haber hablado_.

\- ¡No lo sé!, pero puedo ayudarte Ash, necesitas volver a ser el mismo de antes- _Respondió Serena levantando su tono de voz_.

-Ahhhh si… Y ¿Cómo lo harías? – _Pregunto Ash con su tono de voz frio_.

-No, no lo sé, pero juntos podemos hallar la forma- _Respondió Serena mientras tomaba la mano de Ash_.

Ash en ese momento alejo la mano de Serena de una forma un poco brusca. – ¡No, no lo haremos juntos!, no quiero volver a caer, quizá esto es lo que estoy destinado a ser, quizá este es mi camino, quizá este es mi verdadero yo- _Dijo Ash levantándose para irse, pero Serena rápidamente se puso enfrente de él_.

\- ¿¡Por qué desconfías de mí!? ¿¡Por qué!? Yo quiero ayudarte, quiero que confíes, quiero apoyarte en todo momento, pero siempre que intento acercarme hacia ti, tú te alejas, ¿¡Qué es tan difícil confiar en mí!? – _Preguntaba Serena ya harta del desprecio de Ash_.

\- ¡Porque me recuerdas a "ella"! Está bien… - _Finalmente respondió Ash, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para que Serena no viera su sonrojo, esto levanto la curiosidad de Serena_.

\- ¿"Ella"? ¿Quién es "ella"? – _Pregunto Serena en estado de shock_.

-No… No debiste escuchar eso- _Respondió Ash con un tono apagado_.

-Ash ¿Quién es "ella"? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No… No quiero hablar de eso Serena, por favor- _Respondió Ash con un semblante triste y apagado_.

Lo que paso después tomo por sorpresa a Ash, ya que Serena lo abrazo por la espalda, dejando a Ash fuera de base, no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo parecía estar silencioso hasta que Serena hablo.

-No te preocupes, no me lo digas si no quieres- _Dijo Serena de forma tranquilizadora._

Esto hizo que por un momento Ash ya no sintiera frio en su alma y corazón y se sintiera cálido, pensó que quizá Serena seria alguien de fiar. Ash simplemente le agradeció a Serena y se marchó sin mirar atrás, Serena entro a su casa sintiéndose bien ya que sentía que había avanzado su relación con Ash.

Ash al llegar a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación, no quiso cenar, esto extraño a su mamá ya que usualmente se comería todo lo que ella hacía, pero decidió no molestarlo. Ash al llegar a su habitación se tiró en su cama.

\- "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Serena será la razón por la cual me siento así? No lo sé, con el tiempo lo descubriré" – _Pensó Ash antes de quedarse dormido_ -

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Vaya me costó algo de trabajo pensar ciertas partes del origen en cuanto al cambio de la personalidad de Ash. Quiero aclarar que no es todo lo que hizo que Ash cambiara, pero si fue un factor importante.**

 **Sobre ¿quién es "ella" ?, bueno eso quiero dejárselo a ustedes ¿Qué Pokegirl que viajo con Ash les gustaría que fuera esa persona especial, en el pasado de Ash?**

 **A)Misty**

 **B)May**

 **C)Dawn**

 **D)Iris**

 **Acerca del trasfondo de lo que le paso a ella teng ideas acerca de lo que le paso, si lo desean en el siguiente capítulo, les puedo dar las opciones de lo que le pasara, solo me queda detallar algunas cosas, pero si tienen alguna idea o quisieran aportarle algo a la trama de esta chica se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Ya tengo una ligera idea de cómo Serena se enterará acerca de lo de AJ Styles, aun asi estoy pensando en algunos detalles acerca de eso.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será el impacto de Ash en Impact y la cita entre Ash y Aria.**

 **Ahora ¿qué hay con "** _ **Aces & Eights"?**_ **No los he mencionado desde el capítulo 2, bueno ellos querrán algo con Ash, ya luego se darán cuenta de que pasara con ellos y Ash, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.**

 **Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, además de sus ideas para que la historia sea más de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Too Sweet.**


	7. Chapter 6: MAKING AN IMPACT

**CAPITULO 6: MAKING AN IMPACT AND RECEIVING LOVE?**

 **Hola chicos aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: Ash tendrá una personalidad fría, callada y un poco agresiva con casi todos, habrá ciertas excepciones como su mamá y algunas otras personas, aunque con ellas solo será alguien tranquilo.**

 **Otra cosa: Con el paso de la historia se dará el origen de como Ash trastorno su personalidad, ya sea por medio de Flashbacks o alguna explicación que Ash dé (en este caso dará una pequeña explicación del porqué es asi, aunque no será todo, el resto se va a dar con el paso del tiempo).**

 **Y, por último: La fecha en la que transcurre la historia es desde el 1 de agosto del 2016.**

En el capítulo anterior Serena al fin tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Ash, Ash le comento a Serena ciertos sucesos que lo hicieron trastornarse en lo que es ahora, Serena quiso saber más, pero Ash simplemente se alejó de Serena ya que no se sentía listo para hablar de otros temas (la chica del pasado de Ash), asi que simplemente decidió irse, pero fue detenido por Serena, la cual lo abrazo, lo que provoco que Ash se sorprendiera por el acto y pensara lo sucedido después de la plática.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Ash y Serena tuvieron esa conversación y todo parece estar mejor entre ellos 2, Ash le habla un poco más a Serena, Serena no puede estar más contenta con esto, ella siente que se está acercando a Ash, ya que le habla en un tono tranquilo, como le habla a Clemont, mientras que Ash siente que Serena podría llegar a ser alguien de fiar, pero piensa 2 veces antes de decirle algo de su pasado, para su fortuna Serena no lo presiona con eso.

 _ **Jueves 11 de agosto 2016…**_

 _ **6:00 AM…**_

Ash se levantó temprano como de costumbre, esta vez ya tenía la ropa que iba a usar hoy, era un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, una playera negra que tenía su típico logotipo de una P y un 1, aunque este lucia diferente ya que parecía que se despintaba poco a poco, y unas filas de pintura se veían debajo del logo y su chaqueta de cuero con capucha, tenía una mirada fría, sabía que este día iba a ser distinto a los demás, tenía pensado dejar huella en Impact, asi que decidió ponerse su ropa con excepción de su chaqueta, tomo su mochila y salió de su cuarto para ir a la sala.

Al bajar se sorprendió al ver a su madre que parecía que estaba vestida formalmente, ella vestía un traje de negocios, su falda era negro le llegaba por las rodillas, tenía una camisa blanca y un saco rojo con algunos detalles negro.

-Ohhh… Hola hijo- _Dijo Delia_.

-Hola Mamá ¿Por qué estas vestida asi? – _Pregunto Ash sorprendido_.

-Tengo una reunión de negocios, regresare en la noche para ver lo que harás en Impact, espero que no te moleste que invite a la señora Grace y a Serena para que vean lo que haces- _Respondió Delia_.

Ash lo pensó por un momento. –Está bien mamá- _Exclamo Ash_ \- _"Aunque no creo que sea una buena idea"_.

Ash se despidió de su mamá, la cual iba de salida, Ash desayuno unos Hot Cakes que su mamá había hecho, los disfruto como si no hubiese un mañana, al terminar lavo sus trastes y tomo sus cosas para irse a la universidad. Ash salió a la cochera, tomo su casco y una caja y se fue con su moto.

 _ **Mientras afuera de la casa de Serena…**_

Serena estaba saliendo de su casa e iba rumbo a la escuela, ella vestía una falda roja, una blusa negra con toques blancos y unas botas, además de una chamarra rosa, estaba parada a lado del buzón de correo, ya que esperaba que Ash, últimamente se habían estado yendo juntos a la escuela, cosa que le gustaba a la chica, ya que pasaba tiempo con él, aunque de cierta forma le extrañaba que él no le dijera algo cuando ella se lo pidió, Ash simplemente acepto

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Domingo 7 de agosto 2016 8:00PM…**_

 _ **Afuera de la casa de Serena…**_

-Ash, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – _Pregunto Serena con una voz tímida_.

-Claro, te recogeré el lunes- _Respondió Ash caminando hacia una puerta_.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que te iba a pedir eso? – _Pregunto Serena sorprendida_.

-Simple, vivimos cerca y estamos en la misma carrera y en el mismo salón, además sé que no te gusta mucho el transporte público a esas horas de la mañana, llega a estresar- _Respondió Ash volteando a ver a Serena con una mirada neutral_.

-Entonces… ¿Te preocupas por mí? – _Pregunto Serena con un ligero sonrojo_.

-Ya quisieras… - _Respondió Ash saliendo del lugar_.

 _ **Final del Flashback…**_

Ash no tardó mucho en llegar, se paró enfrente de ella y se quitó su casco.

-Hola Serena- _Dijo Ash_.

-Hola Ash, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Bien… creo ¿y tú? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Muy bien Ash, gracias por preguntar Ash- _Respondió Serena_ \- _"Lo mejor es que soñé contigo"_ - _Pensó Serena_.

-Está bien Serena… Por cierto, toma esto- _Dijo Ash entregándole la caja a Serena_.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Un regalo de parte de mi mamá- _Respondió Ash con una voz tranquila_.

Serena abrió la caja y se sorprendió con lo que había en el contenido, era un casco rosa que tenía una "S" de color negro, Serena estaba sorprendida y contenta con el regalo que se lanzó y abrazo a Ash, dejando a este sorprendido, confundido y un poco molesto por lo que Serena hacía, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se dio media vuelta para que Ash no se diera cuenta de su notorio sonrojo.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – _Exclamo Serena con la cara roja_.

-Solo hagamos que no pasó nada, y vámonos de aquí, ¿Te parece? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Si vámonos de aquí- _Respondió Serena_.

En ese momento Ash y Serena se dirigieron a la universidad para tomar las clases, al llegar Ash y Serena dejaron sus cascos y se fueron a su salón.

-Y dime Ash, ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que hoy regresas a tu más grande pasión? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Usualmente te diría que emocionado, pero tengo que vengarme de algunas personas primero- _Respondió Ash con un tono frio_.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser asi de frio? – _Pregunto Serena dando un suspiro_.

-Si… - _Simplemente respondió Ash_.

Ash y Serena siguieron su camino hasta llegar al salón, cuando llegaron se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, los demás estudiantes llegaron con el paso de los minutos, Ash saludo a Clemont y platicaron sobre diversas cosas, Serena saludo a sus amigas y se sentaron juntas para poder platicar acerca de las cosas que hacían en las tardes. Las clases comenzaron, y todos empezaron a tomar sus respectivas notas.

 _ **10:35 AM…**_

-Antes de que termine la clase de Metodología, quiero que formen sus equipos para la investigación que harán durante el semestre, el equipo será conformado por 5 personas- _Dijo el Profesor de Metodología el cual era conocido como Carlos Leal_.

Todos empezaron a escoger a sus respectivos compañeros, la mayoría de los equipos eran conformado por grupos de amigos, o gente que sabían que trabajaban en clase, a Serena solo le faltaba un integrante y vio que Ash estaba solo, asi que decidió hacer su jugada.

-Oye Ash- _Dijo Serena con algo de pena_.

\- ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunto Ash_.

\- ¿Ya tienes equipo para el trabajo? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No, prefiero trabajar solo- _Respondió Ash fríamente_.

\- ¿Por qué no te unes a mi equipo? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero trabajar solo- _Respondió Ash_.

-Lo siento Ash, pero tienes que trabajar en equipo, es obligatorio- _Dijo el profesor el cual estaba detrás de Ash_.

-Lo entiendo- _Respondió respetuosamente Ash_ -Esta bien Serena, estaré en tu equipo- _Dijo Ash, volteando a ver a Serena, para salir del lugar_.

-Suerte Serena- _Dijo el Profesor_.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué dice eso profesor? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Se nota que babeas por él- _Respondió el profesor_.

-Eso no es cierto- _Exclamo Serena roja por su sonrojo_.

-Claro… - _Dijo el profesor saliendo del salón_.

Serena estaba muy contenta, su jugada al final salió bien, su equipo estaba conformado por: Miette, Shauna, Clemont (el cual lo "sedujeron" para entrar), Ash y ella.

El resto del día escolar paso sin nada importante, cuando era la hora de salida Ash y Serena salieron juntos y se fueron al estacionamiento, recogieron sus respectivos cascos y se fueron directamente a la casa de Serena. Al llegar Serena simplemente se bajó y dejo que Ash se dirigiera a la arena donde se haría Impact.

 _ **8:00 PM: Christopher Daniels (w/ Frankie Kazarian) vs James Storm Impact Wrestling (Final de la lucha)**_

Daniels se encuentra de pie encima de la espalda de James Storm, Daniels se resbalo, pero cayo de pie, Daniels levanto a Storm y le empezó a dar rodillazos al pecho, Daniels le dio media vuelta y empezó a hacerle una llave a la zona media, para poder lastimarle las costillas, Storm empezó a darle codazos a la cabeza de Daniels logrando zafarse de la movida, Storm corrió hacia las cuerdas, pero fue recibido por Daniels el cual tiro a Storm y con ayuda de las cuerdas hizo un _"Moonsault"_ , Daniels hizo la cuenta, pero la cuenta llego a 2, Daniel puso su rodilla al pecho para castigar a Storm, para después liberarlo y molestar al público, Storm trataba de levantarse, pero fue recibido por un golpe de Christopher, volvió a molestar al público y le dio otro golpe a Storm, Storm respondió dándole otro golpe, Daniels y James estuvieron repartiéndose golpes, siendo el ganador Storm el cual mando a Daniels a las cuerdas, pero Daniels le revirtió la movida, pero no le resulto como debía, ya que James le propino un lazo, Daniels se levantó, pero Storm lo levanto dejando que la entrepierna de Daniels cayera en una de las rodillas de James (no es faul), Storm corrió hacia las cuerdas, las cuales estaban detrás de Daniels y salto tomando la cabeza de Daniels tirándolo al suelo, Storm levanto a Daniels y lo puso entre sus piernas (como si fuera a aplicar un bombazo), levanto si brazo y empezó a girar su dedo, como si esto ya fuera el final, Storm levanto a Daniels sosteniéndolo de los brazos, Daniels se zafo de la movida y dio un puñetazo a la cara de Storm para después derribarlo, Daniels se acercó al esquinero y se subió de espaldas a la segunda cuerda, para después saltar a la tercera e intentar hacer un _"Moonsault"_ , pero James lo esquiva y le hace un _"Codebraker"_ (Lo siento Jericho :V) haciendo que Daniels caiga al suelo, Storm pide el apoyo del público para hacer una _"Superkick",_ pero Kazarian sube al cuadrilátero para intentar distraer al referee y a Storm, Storm trata de atacar a Kazarian, pero Daniels intenta hacerle un "paquetito", pero Storm no lo permite, Daniels corre hacia Storm, pero Storm pasa detrás de Daniels y le hace un _"Back-breaker"_ , Storm cubre a Daniels y el referee empieza la cuenta.

1…

2…

3…

Storm ganaba el combate, pero es atacado por Kazarian el cual subió al cuadrilátero, Kazarian empieza a patear a Storm, mientras Daniels trataba de levantarse, cuando logra hacerlo Daniels se acerca para golpear a Storm junto a Kazarian, el referee pide que toquen la campana para que Kazarian y Daniels se detuviesen, pero no le hacían caso, el público empezó a enloquecer ya que alguien se acercaba al ring sin que Daniels & Kazarian se dieran cuenta.

Esa persona era AJ Styles (o Ash si no lo ubican) el cual se acercaba rápidamente al ring, el seguía vistiendo la misma ropa que se llevó a la escuela ese mismo día, AJ se quita su capucha y entra al ring, AJ se acerca a Kazarian, el cual no lo había notado, para voltearlo y darle un golpe en la cara, el cual lo dejo en el suelo, Daniels se da cuenta de lo que paso y se da cuenta que AJ está enfrente de él, asi que lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue salir corriendo, Kazarian hace lo mismo que su compañero y se empiezan a alejar, la canción _"Get Ready To Fly" (o "I Am" del grupo Grits)_ empieza a sonar, AJ mira fijamente a Daniels  & Kazarian los cuales siguen alejándose, Storm se empieza a levantar después de la paliza que recibió, Daniels & Kazarian no creía que volverían a ver a AJ en un ring, el público estaba feliz de lo que veían: El regreso del "Phenomenal One".

Storm se logra levantar y se pone a lado de AJ, Storm les pide a Daniels & Kazarian que entren de nuevo al ring, para acabar con lo que habían empezado, pero AJ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le hizo un _"Lazo al cuello"_ a Storm, el cual no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, dejándolo tirando en el suelo, el público no se creía lo que paso, estaban en Shock, AJ simplemente se quedó mirando fríamente a Storm, el cual estaba en el suelo, para después simplemente salir del ring y entrar a camerinos.

 _ **Mientras en la casa de Ash**_ **…**

Todas estaban en Shock por lo que había hecho Ash, incluso su mamá, no entendía el por qué había hecho eso, no sabía que ganaba con eso, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Serena decidió hablar.

-Sra. Ketchum… - _Dijo Serena sin dejar de ver la pantalla_.

-Si… ¿Qué paso Serena? – _Pregunto Delia_.

\- ¿Por qué Ash hizo eso? – _Pregunto Serena impresionada por el acto_.

-No lo sé, no sabría que decirte- _Respondió Delia._

\- _"Sera mejor que mañana le cuestione por lo que hizo"_ – _Pensó Serena_.

 _ **Volviendo con Ash**_ **…**

Ash estaba en su motocicleta, varias personas de Impact le preguntaban el porqué de su acción, pero el simplemente los ignoraba, simplemente llego al estacionamiento, subió a su motocicleta y se marchó de ahí.

 _ **30 Minutos después…**_

Ash venia llegando a su casa, pero no se le hizo raro ver a Serena afuera de esta, ya que sabía que iba a estar ahí, simplemente se detuvo enfrente de ella, y le entrego su casco, Serena no entendía él porqué se lo dio, pero al ver la mirada sería de Ash, se dio cuenta que ella quería hablar con él acerca de lo que paso, asi que simplemente Serena se subió, y se fueron a un parque. Durante el viaje nadie hablo, provocando un silencio incomodo, al llegar Serena se quitó el casco, y siguió a Ash hasta una cascada, Ash se sentó cerca de un árbol, y Serena se sentó a su lado.

-De seguro que te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué hice lo que hice en Impact? – _Pregunto Ash deduciendo la cara de Serena_.

-Supongo que era por algo entorno a tu pasado- _Respondió Serena_.

-Que deductiva, si tuvo que ver en mi cambio, pero fue de menor medida- _Dijo Ash_.

-Entiendo… - _No pudo terminar Serena ya que Ash empezó a hablar_.

\- ¿Tu qué harías si te quitaran la posibilidad de cumplir tu sueño por un tiempo? – _Pregunto Ash._

-No sabría decirte… - _Dijo Serena sorprendida_.

-Bueno, ahí te respondí lo que yo haría- _Dijo Ash acostándose en el pasto_.

-Pero… No te entiendo ¿Qué paso entre ustedes 2? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Es una historia larga, pero te resumiré todo- _Dijo Ash_ -Básicamente perdí un combate en el cual el perdedor no podría competir por el título mundial por 1 año, y adivina ¿quién fue el que me hizo la cuenta? – _Explicó Ash_.

-James… - _Respondió lo mejor que pudo Serena_.

-Si… Sé que suena tonto vengarme con él, por algo tan absurdo como eso, pero necesitaba quitarme esa frustración de la cabeza- _Dijo Ash_.

-Ash… No tenías que vengarte, la venganza no te lleva a nada bueno, lo que necesitas es a alguien que sea tu rayo de luz- _Dijo Serena_.

-No necesito a nadie para decirme como sentirme mejor, yo hago lo que quiero, y no me importa si hago lo correcto o no, solo quiero hacer lo que quiera- _Dijo Ash un poco molesto por lo que dijo Serena_.

Serena para tranquilizar a Ash se le ocurrió algo que quizás lo molestaría, pero quería tomar el riesgo, según lo que le dijo su mamá: _"Si alguien está lleno de odio, lo mejor que se le puede hacer es cambiar ese odio por amor"_. Asi que tomando la valentía necesaria decidió acostarse en el pecho de Ash para darle un abraso y que Ash sea capaz de recibir su ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? Ella no entendía muy bien lo que sentía por Ash, pero de algo estaba segura, se sentía interesada por él. Ash por el otro lado se sintió extrañado por lo que hacía Serena, pensaba detenerla, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, se sentía raro al sentir el calor de la chica peli miel, de cierta manera lo disfrutaba, aunque tenía muchas preguntas al respecto, pero decidió no hacer nada, simplemente se quedó acostado viendo la luna.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Al fin acabe… Ahora se preguntarán ¿Qué paso con la cita? Sera en el próximo capítulo, tratare de que salgan satisfechos con la cita… Intentare sorprenderlos.**

 **Siguen las votaciones sobre la chica del pasado de Ash ¿quién es "ella" ?, bueno eso quiero dejárselo a ustedes ¿Qué Pokegirl que viajo con Ash les gustaría que fuera esa persona especial, en el pasado de Ash?**

 **Misty**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Iris**

 **Acerca del trasfondo de lo que le paso a ella ya tengo una idea concreta de lo que paso con ella, todo esto pasara a su tiempo, y con el pasar de los capítulos.**

 **Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, además de sus ideas para que la historia sea más de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Too Sweet.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Date (Part 1)

**CAPITULO 7: DATE AND SOMETHING MORE… (PART 1)**

 **Hola chicos aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: Ash tendrá una personalidad fría, callada y un poco agresiva con casi todos, habrá ciertas excepciones como su mamá y algunas otras personas, aunque con ellas solo será alguien tranquilo.**

 **Otra cosa: Con el paso de la historia se dará el origen de como Ash trastorno su personalidad, ya sea por medio de Flashbacks o alguna explicación que Ash dé (en este caso dará una pequeña explicación del porqué es asi, aunque no será todo, el resto se va a dar con el paso del tiempo).**

 **Y, por último: La fecha en la que transcurre la historia es desde el 1 de agosto del 2016.**

En el capítulo anterior Ash tuvo su primera aparición (regreso) en Impact Wrestling atacando a James Storm dejando a la mayoría confundidos por el acto, Serena y Ash discutieron acerca de eso, después de discutir Serena abrazo a Ash haciendo que él se sintiera extraño ante ese acto.

 _ **Viernes 12 de agosto 2016…**_

Ash se había levantado temprano, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior con Serena, además tenía en la cabeza la cita que tendría con Aria, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita y debía admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, asi que saco lo mejor que tenía en su closet. Se vistió con una camisa de manga corta negra, unos pantalones negros, cinturón blanco y unos tenis blancos con negro, se acomodó su cabello y bajo a desayunar.

Ash desayuno unas quesadillas y un café, al terminar tomo su mochila y una chamarra negra con ciertos toques de cuero, y fue al garaje por su moto, se puso su casco y se dirigió a la casa de Serena, para recogerla.

 _ **Afuera de la casa de Serena…**_

Serena se encontraba ya lista para ir a la escuela, solo faltaba que Ash llegara, Serena vestía una blusa sin mangas rosa y un pantalón gris, tenía su cabello recogido, pero no dejada de verse lindo su cabello, Serena se impresiono al ver a Ash tan arreglado, estaba sonrojada.

-Hola Serena, ¿Lista para irnos? – _Pregunto Ash, Serena no respondía porque estaba impresionada por ver a Ash estar vestido de esa manera_ \- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? _–Pregunto Ash un poco irritado_.

-No, si ya estoy lista- _Respondió Serena subiéndose a la moto_ \- _"Se ve muy bien, yo si le violo todos sus derechos… ¿Qué dije?"_ - _Pensó_.

-Por cierto, te vez muy linda- _Dijo Ash mientras conducía_ - _"¿Qué dije?"_ - _Pensó extrañado_.

-Ammm… ¿De verdad? – _Pregunto Serena sonrojada_.

-Ammm… Sí, pero no te equivoques, solo te elogie- _Respondió Ash_.

Llegaron a estacionamiento de la universidad para estacionar la moto y dejar sus cascos en su respectivo lugar, Serena se dirigió al salón mientras que Ash fue a sentarse en su árbol favorito, para relajarse un rato.

Las clases comenzaron, pero la mayoría de las chicas no prestaban atención, ya que estaban distraídas al ver a Ash vestido de una forma diferente a la acostumbrada, algunas chicas pensaban la razón de esto, mientras que las demás solo querían que Ash un día se arreglara para ellas, por el lado de Serena le estaba molestado la manera en como las chicas veian a Ash, el impacto fue tanto que algunas profesoras se impresionaron por este cambio, Ash simplemente ignoraba lo que pasaba.

Como era viernes, las clases terminaron temprano, y Ash decidió ver si Aria estaba lista, para salir, asi que se dirigió al salón de Aria, y vio a una chica la cual había visto que habla frecuentemente con Aria, asi que supuso que eran amigas, esta chica tenía el cabello negro, piel morena, y vestía una blusa negra y unos shorts grises con unas medias negras y zapatos negros.

-Hola- _Saludo Ash a la chica_.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres Ash? – _Pregunto la chica_.

-Si soy yo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lulú, soy amiga de Aria- _Exclamo Lulú con una sonrisa_.

-El gusto es mío Lulú- _Respondió Ash de manera cortes_.

-Aria me ha hablado mucho sobre ti- _Dijo Lulú sorprendiendo a Ash_.

-Wow… No pensé que hablara mucho sobre mí- _Exclamó Ash sorprendido_.

-Y vaya que lo hace, nunca he visto que ella hablara acerca de alguien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pude notar un brillo en sus ojos- _Dijo Lulú_.

-Suena interesante… Por cierto ¿No la has visto en algún lado? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-De hecho, quería hablar contigo acerca de eso- _Respondió Lulú_.

\- ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Ella no vino a la escuela, porque dijo que se arreglaría para verse contigo- _Respondió Lulú_.

-Ohhh entiendo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Pero me dijo que te diera esta carta- _Dijo Lulú entregando una carta a Ash_.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Esta carta me la dio Aria, me dijo que la leyeras al llegar a casa- _Respondió Lulú_.

-Entiendo- _Dijo Ash tomando la carta_.

-Bueno Ash te veo luego, cuídate y diviértete con Aria- _Dijo Lulú saliendo del lugar_.

-Gracias Lulú, hasta luego- _Dijo Ash saliendo del edificio_.

Ash decidió ir rápido hacia el estacionamiento, para que Serena no lo encuentre y le pregunte por la carta, tomo su casco y se fue rumbo a su casa, para terminar de arreglarse e ir con Aria. Al llegar estaciono su moto afuera, ya que no veía necesario meter la moto, para después sacarla de nuevo, Ash se metió a su casa y se dispuso a leer la carta, la cual decía:

" _Hola Ash, si lees esto significa que mi amiga Lulú te dio esta carta. En fin, solo quería decirte que estoy emocionada por salir contigo, nos veremos en el nuevo café que inauguraron en el centro comercial a las 3:00 P.M, hasta entonces. Con amor: Aria"_.

-Hubiera sido más sencillo un mensaje o un Whats, pero bueno que se le va a hacer- _Dijo Ash terminando de leer la carta_ \- _"Dijo que sería a las 3"-Miro su reloj y vio que era la 1:30_ \- _"Todavía tengo tiempo, me arreglo y voy a darle un presente_ - _Pensó_.

Ash checo si no le faltaba algo que arreglar, al terminar salió de su casa y se dirigía a su moto, pero se dio cuenta que Serena estaba esperándolo con una cara un poco molesta.

-Hola Serena- _Dijo Ash_.

-Ash ¿Por qué me dejaste ahí sola en la escuela? – _Pregunto Serena un poco molesta_.

-No te incumbe Serena- _Dijo Ash con un tono frio y serio_.

-Y ¿A dónde vas? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No te incumbe Serena- _Dijo Ash_. Acto seguido tomo su moto y se fue de ahí, esto dejo desconcertada a Serena, ya que Ash no la había tratado mal desde hace ya un tiempo.

Ash se dirigió a una tienda de regalos que estaba cerca de su casa (además de haber sido donde compro el regalo de su mamá), al entrar vio que James Storm estaba en ella con un regalo en mano y sus miradas se cruzaron, creando un silencio muy intenso, Ash y James (el cual dejo el regalo en el mostrador) caminaron para estar cara a cara, ambos se miraban con una expresión seria, las personas que estaban en esa tienda de regalos no sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero podían sentir la tensión que ambos sujetos emanaban, algunos chicos incluso empezaron a grabar.

-No me importa lo que hagas aquí, si quieres hacerme lo mismo que me hiciste ayer, créeme que no tendrá el mismo resultado, ya que pienso devolverte el golpe- _Finalmente pronunciaba James de manera seria, pero Ash no menciono ninguna palabra_.

\- ¿Qué sucede AJ? Te comieron la lengua los ratones- _Pregunto Storm seriamente_ \- ¿Qué te sucede hombre? Tú no eres asi- _Dijo James algo extrañado por la actitud de Ash (AJ)_ -Usualmente ya me estarías explicando del porque me hiciste eso.

-Te lo responderé de una manera sencilla…- _Finalmente hablo Ash con una expresión fría_ -Los tiempos pasan y la gente cambia, asi que será mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos, ¿Entendiste? – _Finalizo Ash con una expresión seria y fría_.

James y Ash siguieron mirándose por un rato con una expresión seria hasta que un sujeto llego con el regalo que James había comprado y se lo entrego, James y AJ caminaron en sus respectivas direcciones chocando a propósito con sus hombros, para volverse a ver las caras con una expresión más molesta como si estuvieran a punto de golpearse, pero no paso por el lugar en el que estaban.

-Esto no se ha terminado Styles- _Dijo Storm saliendo del lugar_.

Las personas seguían mirando lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Ash los miro con una cara muy fría haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí volvieran a sus asuntos.

-Veo que has estado ocupado- _Dijo una voz detrás de Ash_.

-Digamos que usualmente lo estoy- _Respondió Ash a la voz que le hablo, siendo muy conocida por él, al voltear pudo ver que era Claudia (la misma chica que le ayudo con el regalo de su mamá)_.

-Hola de nuevo, en ¿qué te puedo ayudar? – _Pregunto Claudia_.

-Venía a buscar un regalo- _Respondió Ash_.

-Estoy libre, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar el indicado- _Dijo Claudia_.

-Por mí no hay problema- _Dijo Ash_.

Ash y Claudia salieron del lugar a buscar un regalo a diversas tiendas, pasaron por varias tiendas hasta que encontraron una la cual vendía accesorios tanto para hombres como mujeres, Ash y Claudia entraron a la tienda y empezaron a buscar algo que les parezca bueno.

-Dime Ash, es ¿hombre o mujer? – _Pregunto Claudia_.

-Es una chica de nuestra edad- _Respondió Ash_.

-Entiendo, y ¿Sabes que le gusta a ella? – _Pregunto Claudia_.

-No mucho, es la primera vez que vamos a salir los 2, solo puedo decir que es una chica muy agradable- _Respondió Ash_.

-Pues supongo que cualquiera que te guste es buena idea- _Dijo Claudia._

Ash encontró un collar que a simple vista parecía muy simple, pero al mirar al centro vio una joya muy linda, asi que simplemente se quedó viendo el collar, Claudia y una mujer que trabajaba en la tienda se dieron cuenta de la acción de Ash, el cual parecía estar muy interesado en el collar.

 _ **Mente de Ash…**_

Podemos ver una imagen mental de una chica vistiendo el collar, Ash no podía identificar quien era, pero no dejaba de pensarlo.

 _ **Realidad…**_

-Veo que te gusto ese collar- _Dijo Claudia, haciendo que Ash vuelva a la realidad_.

-Sí, me llamo la atención- _Dijo Ash viendo el collar que sostenía Claudia_ \- ¿Y ese collar? – _Pregunto Ash_.

El collar que sostenía Claudia tenía la forma de una llave con unos cuantos detalles alrededor.

-El collar es para alguien especial- _Dijo Claudia con un ligero sonrojo_.

\- ¿Tu novio? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-No exactamente, es algo complicada mi relación con esa persona- _Respondió Claudia_.

\- ¿Por qué complicado? – _Pregunto Ash tomando el collar que le gusto_.

-Bueno debido a que estamos muy lejos el uno del otro, él se encuentra en Sinnoh y yo aquí en Kalos- _Dijo Claudia mientras cobraban los collares y los ponían en unas cajas (una roja que era de Ash y una azul que era de Claudia)_.

Después de salir de la tienda ambos regresaron a la tienda de regalos, Claudia bajo de la moto y cambiaron números y acordaron salir de nuevo en algún momento para hablar acerca de cosas del pasado, Ash miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que su cita empezara, asi que decidió apresurarse para llegar temprano.

 _ **3:00 PM…**_

Afuera del centro comercial se encuentra una chica de piel clara, ojos rojizos y cabello largo del mismo color, la cual viste una camisa de color blanco con un moño negro, una falda roja, y unos zapatos color negro. Esta chica parecía estar esperando por alguien, ya que estaba mirando su reloj. En ese momento una moto se aproxima hasta donde esta ella, ella vio que la motocicleta se detuvo enfrente de ella y miro a quien la conducía, el conductor resultaba ser Ash.

\- ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-No, apenas llegue- _Respondió acercándose a Ash_.

-Hola Aria- _Exclamo Ash_.

-Hola Ash- _Dijo Aria dándole un beso a Ash en la mejilla_ \- ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunto_.

-Muy bien… - _Respondió Ash algo extrañado por el beso_ -Iré a estacionar mi moto en el estacionamiento ¿está bien? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Sí, no te preocupes, te veo en el café- _Respondió Aria entrando al centro comercial_.

Ash subió a su moto y se dirigió al estacionamiento, pero se sentía algo distraído, no por el beso que recibió, ya que, pues solo era un beso, quizá el problema fue lo que sintió con eses beso, supuso que era su imaginación y se metió al centro comercial. Ash empezó a recorrer el centro comercial para poder encontrar el nuevo café que Aria le había mencionado, vio un mapa del centro comercial y vio que el nuevo café estaba en el último piso, y él estaba en el segundo (son 3 pisos), asi que busco las escaleras eléctricas y subió al último piso, recorrió parte de este piso, hasta encontrar el café, el cual estaba alado de una tienda de ropa formal para caballero, al llegar pudo notar que Aria lo estaba esperando, ella se estaba pintando los labios, cosa que no le importo a Ash, asi que simplemente se acercó y se sentó enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Tarde mucho? – _Pregunto Ash._

-No Ash- _Respondió Aria_.

-Está bien- _Dijo Ash acomodándose_.

-Buenas tardes, aquí tienen el menú, la comida del día es lasaña, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – _Pregunto un camarero que se había acercado al lugar_.

-Buenas tardes, a mí me daría un poco de lasaña y una Pepsi- _Respondió Ash entregando el menú_.

-Muy bien caballero y usted señorita ¿Qué desea? – _Pregunto el camarero_.

-A mí solo un café americano, por favor- _Respondió Aria_.

-Muy bien señorita… - _Dijo el camarero, pero antes de irse Ash lo detuvo_.

\- ¿Estas, segura Aria? No quieres algo más- _Dijo Ash_

-Si Ash, nada más quiero eso- _Dijo Aria_.

-Aria no es necesario que te hagas de la boca chiquita, de verdad- _Exclamo Ash_.

-No de verdad… - _Dijo Aria, pero Ash la detuvo_.

-Aria, no es necesario que hagas eso, eso llega a molestar a un hombre- _Dijo Ash_ -le podría traer a la damisela un poco de lasaña, por favor- _Exclamo Ash dirigiéndose al camarero_.

-Entendido caballero, en un momento les traigo su orden- _Dijo el camarero dirigiéndose a la parte de la cocina._

-Ash no era necesario que me pidieras lasaña- _Dijo Aria un poco apenada_.

-Pero lo hice, no me gustaría que te hicieras de la boca chiquita para impresionarme, de verdad, eso no me llama la atención, busco que las personas sean reales conmigo- _Dijo Ash haciendo que Aria se sonrojara_.

-Está bien- _Dijo Aria con las mejillas rosas_ \- _"Wow Ash es un chico muy interesante, algo misterioso, pero muy interesante y también muy apuesto… -Aria se sonrojo al pensar eso-Pero que estoy diciendo"_.

El camarero les trajo sus platillos y comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban sobre diversas cosas relacionadas con sus vidas, siendo Ash el que menos evitaba su pasado, ya que no se sentía listo para decir un suceso de su vida que lo marco de cierta forma.

 _ **En otra parte del Centro Comercial**_ **…**

Serena se encontraba recorriendo el centro comercial con una bolsa en mano, estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Si mamá, terminando de comprar mis cosas paso a comprar el mandado- _Dijo Serena_.

-Por favor hija, te lo encargo- _Dijo Grace_.

-Está bien mamá, te veo en un momento- _Exclamo Serena_.

-Muy bien hija, te veo luego, con cuidado- _Exclamo Grace_.

*Fin de la llamada*

" _Lo bueno es que no son muchas cosas, pero necesitare un taxi para regresar a casa-Pensó Serena-Pero antes de salir a comprar iré por un café, tengo entendido que acaban de abrir un nuevo café aquí, asi que sería buena idea probarlo"._

Serena cambio de dirección para ir al nuevo café, no necesito subir pisos ya que se encontraba en el último, pero tenía que recorrer todo el piso para llegar, no tardó mucho en llegar prácticamente fueron uno minutos que camino, se encontraba afuera del café, y quedo asombrada por el cómo era el establecimiento en la parte de afuera, asi que decidió entrar, pero justo en el momento de entrar pudo ver que una "pareja" salía del lugar, Serena voltio hacia la "pareja" y se dio cuenta que el chico tenía la misma ropa y el mismo cabello que Ash, Serena tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto (según su perspectiva femenina).

 _\- ¿Acaso estoy soñando o ese chico es Ash?, ¿Qué hace el aquí?, y lo más importante ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Qué hace con MI Ash? –Pensó Serena un poco celosa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-pero que estoy diciendo… ¿Por qué dije mi Ash? Solo somos amigos, ¿no?... Debería seguirlos, digo para ver si no les pasa nada malo_.

Acto seguido Serena empezó a seguir a la pareja, para ver qué pasaba y responder sus preguntas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Al fin, hace cuando que no subía un capítulo de este Fic, o en general, en fin, decidí dividir la cita en 2 partes, esto debido a que tengo un exceso de ideas refiriéndome a este Fic y quiero acomodarlas antes de seguir con esto.**

 **Sé que tardo demasiado en subir nuevo contenido, pero cuando hay momento en el que no me sentía inspirado, en parte por la facultad (que por cierto tengo 2 finales), como también problemas personales o simplemente falta de ideas, pero no significa que vaya a dejar esto, ya que me encanta hacerlo, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Siguen las votaciones sobre la chica del pasado de Ash ¿quién es "ella" ?, bueno eso quiero dejárselo a ustedes ¿Qué Pokegirl que viajo con Ash les gustaría que fuera esa persona especial, en el pasado de Ash?**

 **Misty**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Iris**

 **Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, además de sus ideas para que la historia sea más de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Date (Part 2)

_\- ¿Acaso estoy soñando o ese chico es Ash?, ¿Qué hace el aquí?, y lo más importante ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Qué hace con MI Ash? –Pensó Serena un poco celosa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-pero que estoy diciendo… ¿Por qué dije mi Ash? Solo somos amigos, ¿no?... Debería seguirlos, digo para ver si no les pasa nada malo._

 _Acto seguido Serena empezó a seguir a la pareja, para ver qué pasaba y responder sus preguntas._

 **CAPITULO 8: DATE AND SOMETHING MORE…** **(PART 2)**

 **Hola chicos aquí AJ Styles P1 trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de este Fan Fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración: Ash tendrá una personalidad fría, callada y un poco agresiva con casi todos, habrá ciertas excepciones como su mamá y algunas otras personas, aunque con ellas solo será alguien tranquilo.**

 **Otra cosa: Con el paso de la historia se dará el origen de como Ash trastorno su personalidad, ya sea por medio de Flashbacks o alguna explicación que Ash dé (en este caso dará una pequeña explicación del porqué es asi, aunque no será todo, el resto se va a dar con el paso del tiempo).**

 **Y, por último: La fecha en la que transcurre la historia es desde el 1 de agosto del 2016.**

Ash y Aria recorrían el centro comercial sin ninguna dirección fija, siendo seguidos por Serena, la cual se mantenía lo más lejos posible para no ser vista por Ash, además que trataba actuar lo más normal posible para que las personas alrededor no la miraran raro, e incluso pensaba que serviría como una especie de "mecanismo de defensa" en el dado caso que Ash la llegara a ver. Ash y Aria entraron al área de juegos, para divertirse un rato, además Ash pensó que sería una buena idea para despejarse un poco.

Serena entro a la zona de videojuegos con intención de seguir espiando lo que pasaba con Ash y su acompañante, pero alguien toco su hombro haciendo que esta brinque del susto.

-Veo que te asuste- _Dijo la voz de la persona que había tocado el hombro de Serena, haciendo que esta voltee de repente_.

\- ¡Miette! – _Grito Serena_.

-Hola Serena, ¿Qué haces? – _Pregunto Miette_.

-H-hola Miette, no mucho… solo vine a comprar unas cosas- _Respondió nerviosa Serena llamando la atención de Miette_.

\- ¿Enserio? – _Pregunto Miette sospechando de Serena_.

-S-sí, porque te mentiría- _Respondió Serena lo más normal que pudo, pero no se dio cuenta que Miette miraba a otra dirección_.

\- ¿En el área de videojuegos? ¿Que no será acaso, que estas estas espiando a Ash? – _Pregunto Miette_.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – _Exclamo Serena muy nerviosa, ya que se sentía acorralada_.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque yo veo que esta Ash en el área de videojuegos y parece que está muy bien acompañado- _Dijo Miette haciendo que Serena se resignara_.

-Bueno si, pero no creas que los sigo por lo que estás pensando- _Dijo Serena con un ligero sonrojo_.

-Si claro, entonces ¿por qué los estas siguiendo? – _Pregunto Miette_.

-No lo sé, solo tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- _Respondió Serena_.

-Si claro, no será que tienes un ataque de celos- _Dijo Miette haciendo que Serena se sonrojara demasiado._

\- ¡Miette! – _Grito Serena_.

-Solo decía- _Dijo Miette_.

 _ **Mientras del lado de Aria y Ash…**_

Ash y Aria se encontraban en el área de videojuegos probando algunos de los juegos más comunes, hasta que vieron una mesa de hockey de aire, lo cual llamo la atención de Ash.

-Oye Aria ¿Quieres jugar en esa mesa? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Claro Ash- _Respondió Aria dirigiéndose a la mesa de hockey_.

Ash y Aria se colocaron uno al extremo del otro en la mesa de hockey.

-El que llegue a 5 gana, ¿Te parece? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Está bien Ash, pero te aclaro que no será fácil vencerme- _Respondió Ash con una mirada desafiante_.

-Esperaba esa respuesta, no seré delicado contigo- _Dijo Ash con la misma mirada_.

Ash y Aria empezaron a jugar en la mesa de hockey, la partida empezó tranquila, pero con el paso de los minutos la partida se puso intensa, al punto que algunas personas se llegaron a presenciar el juego, tanto como Ash y como Aria no daban su brazo a torcer, el marcador estaba empatado, Ash hizo un movimiento en zigzag tomando por sorpresa a Aria haciendo que el marcador llegue a 5-4 haciendo que el público gritara de emoción.

-Buena partida Aria- _Dijo Ash con una ligera sonrisa_.

-Si fue increíble, no pensé que se pondría intensa- _Dijo Aria acercándose a Ash_.

Ash y Aria se encontraban cara a cara, y usualmente en este momento las personas que rodeaban a los chicos pensaban que ambos se darían un apretón de manos, pero lo que hizo Aria tomo por sorpresa a Ash y a los presentes (incluyendo a Serena y Miette que estaban espiando), siendo Aria que se aventó a Ash abrazándolo, Ash tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para no caerse, todos los presentes se enternecieron por la tierna escena, a excepción de Serena la cual estaba molesta por la acción, aunque no sabía del porqué, mientras que Ash estaba sorprendido y no entendía por qué lo había hecho.

-Jejeje lo siento Ash- _Dijo Aria separándose de Ash con un ligero sonrojo_.

-No… No te preocupes- _Respondió Ash tratando de procesar lo que había pasado._

Después de esa pequeña escena decidieron salir a platicar un rato, se dirigieron a una banca en medio del centro comercial y poder charlar otro rato.

-Oye Ash ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal? – _Pregunto Aria con un tono tímido_.

-Supongo… ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunto Ash suponiendo lo que preguntaría_.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez me dio la impresión que no tiene no hace mucho pasaste por algo duro, lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿Qué te pudo pasar para que hayas cambiado tu actitud? – _Pregunto Aria_.

-No solo fue una cosa en específico, fue una serie de sucesos que provoco mi cambio, si te soy sincero solo a una persona le conté parte de lo que me paso, y si te soy sincero, no estoy muy seguro de contar el resto- _Respondió Ash con un tono serio_.

-Entonces… ¿Crees que me podrías contar la parte que ya le contaste a esa persona? Aunque si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema- _Pregunto Aria con cierta timidez_.

-Mmmm… A pesar de que es la primera vez que salimos- _Dijo Ash pensando en la pregunta_ -Puedo notar que pasaste por algo casi similar a lo mío, asi que porque no- _Aceptó_.

Ash le conto acerca de Christopher Daniels, la rivalidad que tuvieron, la decisión de dejar la lucha libre profesional, los celos de Christopher, su derrota y las burlas que recibió por parte de él, Aria escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía el azabache, mientras que por el lado de Serena esta tuvo que alejar a Miette para que no escuchara eso, ya que no quería que la "confianza" que Ash le había dedo se viera afectada, al terminar Aria estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

-Es increíble que alguien pueda llegar a hacer eso solo por ganarle a alguien más- _Dijo Aria algo irritada_.

-Y ¿sabes que es lo peor? – _Pregunto Ash_.

\- ¿Qué podría ser peor? – _Pregunto Aria_.

-Que empezó a decir cosas falsas sobre mí, y usualmente no me molestaría eso, pero hubo una de esas mentiras que llego a afectar mi relación con varias personas que yo consideraba importantes- _Respondió Ash_.

\- ¿Qué cosa pudo haber dicho para que pasara eso? – _Pregunto Aria preocupada_.

-La suficiente para hacer que algunos de tus amigos dejen de creer en ti, la jefa y equipo creativo y tecnológico de la compañía en la que trabajas dejen de confiar en ti, y la suficiente para manchar tu imagen y convertirte en un aprovechado- _Respondió Ash con un tono serio_.

-Wow, y ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – _Pregunto Aria preocupada_

-Devastaron mi vida, hicieron mi vida un infierno, no sabía que hacer o adonde ir, mi mamá se dio cuenta de eso y pues me dio una opción- _Dijo Ash_.

\- ¿Y esa fue? – _Pregunto Aria_.

-Ir a otra región, tener un viaje- _Respondió Ash_.

-Alejarte de todo por un tiempo, a veces es necesario hacerlo- _Dijo Aria_.

-Sí, y gracias a eso me di cuenta de algo que hacia mal- _Dijo Ash_.

\- ¿Y eso era? – _Pregunto Aria_.

\- ¿No has sentido que siempre haces lo correcto, o haces todo lo posible para ser bien visto por los demás? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Sí, a veces siento que hago eso- _Respondió Aria._

-Me di cuenta que fui un estúpido al hacer lo correcto, tratar de ser un modelo a seguir, me di cuenta que no puedo cumplir las expectativas de los demás y que todo lo que "representaba" simplemente era un chiste de mal gusto, y que simplemente perdía mi tiempo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – _Pregunto Aria_.

-Hare lo que se me dé la gana, no me interesa si le gusta al resto o no, solo quiero hacer lo que yo quiera- _Respondió Ash_.

-No te importa lo que le pase a los demás, ¿Qué tal si dañas a alguien que le importas? – _Pregunto Aria._

-La única persona que me importa es mi mama, y ella entiende todo movimiento que hago- _Respondió Ash_.

-Y los demás, ¿Qué? – _Pregunto Aria algo sorprendido_.

-No lo sé, me costara trabajo preocuparme por los demás- _Respondió Ash algo cabizbajo_.

-Lo sé, y yo te apoyare en lo que pueda- _Dijo Aria con una sonrisa_.

-Gracias- _Dijo Ash_.

Ash y Aria pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando y divirtiéndose un poco en el centro comercial, Serena y Miette decidieron ir a casa ya que no tenía caso seguir espiando, Ash decidió dejar a Aria a su casa ya que era un poco tarde, asi que con su moto se dirigió a la casa de Aria, fue un viaje algo largo, pero con ayuda de Aria pudieron llegar a su destino.

-Gracias Ash- _Exclamo Aria agradecida_.

-No hay de que, no podía permitir que te regresaras muy noche- _Dijo Ash con el casco en el brazo_.

\- ¿Te veo el lunes? – _Pregunto Aria_.

-Claro, por cierto, antes de que me vaya te quería dar esto- _Respondió Ash dándole una caja roja_.

-No era necesario Ash- _Exclamo Aria apenada_.

-Insisto- _Dijo Ash_.

Aria abrió la caja y vio un collar el cual tenía una joya en medio, algo sencillo, pero a Aria le pareció muy lindo el collar.

-Gr-gracias Ash… No sé qué decir- _Dijo Aria con un sonrojo_.

-No hay de que, lo hice con mucho gusto, espero y te guste- _Dijo Ash_.

-Me encanta, gracias- _Dijo Aria_.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro- _Dijo Ash, pero fue detenido por Aria la cual le tomaba el brazo_.

-Antes de que te vayas, te quiero agradecer por el collar- _Dijo Aria con un sonrojo_.

-No es… - _Dijo Ash, pero fue detenido por un beso en la mejilla por parte de Aria, pero se sentía algo diferente al último que le había dado_.

-Te veo el lunes- _Dijo Aria sonrojada, corriendo rápidamente a su casa_.

Ash solo se quedó inmóvil por un segundo procesando lo que acababa de pasar, para después sacar una ligera sonrisa, que fue tapada con el casco y se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar vio que Serena sacaba la basura, asi que se detuvo enfrente de ella.

-Hola Ash- _Saludo Serena_.

-Hola, solo vengo a disculparme por haberte gritado en la tarde- _Dijo Ash_.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- _Dijo Serena_.

-Por cierto, Serena- _Dijo Ash, dejando su moto afuera de su garaje._

\- ¿Si Ash? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-No vuelvas a espiar las salidas de los demás, es algo muy descortés- _Dijo Ash entrando a su casa, dejando a Serena algo pálida por lo que le había dicho_.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Al fin termine este capítulo, tarde más de lo que esperaba, pero al fin lo termine.**

 **Siguen las votaciones sobre la chica del pasado de Ash ¿quién es "ella" ?, bueno eso quiero dejárselo a ustedes ¿Qué Pokegirl que viajo con Ash les gustaría que fuera esa persona especial, en el pasado de Ash?**

 **Misty**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Iris**

 **Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, acerca de que me falto y en que puedo mejorar, además de sus ideas para que la historia sea más de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
